


Musically In Love

by DakotaInExile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, H2ODelirious - Freeform, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Music, Random - Freeform, Sexual Content, Vanossgaming - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: I let out a breath as my lips formed into a smile.Hi, my name is Jonathan, and I have a secret...In reality, I'm just a mask-wearing emo, but the truth, is that I'm Delirious...No, I'm not delirious, I'm Delirious. A popular singer at Anue Academy. Girls wish to know me, guys wish to be me, It's, interesting...To say the least, keeping your identity a secret is probably the hardest thing I have ever tried to do. That's counting any summer jobs I had after college, none of which I ever kept for more than a week.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, H2OVanoss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Music and Dance

I let out a breath as my lips formed into a smile.

Hi, my name is Jonathan, and I have a secret...In reality, I'm just a mask-wearing emo, but the truth, is that I'm Delirious...No, I'm not _Delirious_ , I'm _**H2O**_ ** _Delirious_**. A popular singer at Capitol Academy. I walked into the school immediately hearing one of my songs playing, I leaned up against someone's locker as I listened in on the gossip girls conversation.

"Did you hear? They're moving the competition to December." one of the girls said "Really?" the other questioned, "Yeah, apparently there was a huge fight and some of the kids got badly hurt so they're giving them more time to heal." I lightly shook my head 'Idiots.' I thought as the girl continued "Oh, did you hear about the new kids?" she questioned the other girl "Yea, apparently the leader is way hot!" the other responded as she swooned over her imagination.

Ok, _now_ I'm interested, my attention turned to the group of kids walking by, a person who I assumed was the leader looked at me in interest as I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a packet of mint gum. I opened it and slid it underneath my mask and into my mouth while tossing the wrapper into the trash, I slid my hands back into my pockets as I chewed the gum. I brushed my arm against his making sure to glance at him while doing so.

His face was turning a light shade of pink causing mine to turn pink as well, 'Does he?' I internally slapped myself 'No no, he probably doesn't.' I continued walking until I reached the classroom. I walked into the classroom as I sat down in the rough seat and waited. The door opened as students flooded in, one, in particular, caught my eye. His eyes met mine as his face turned pink, he walked over and sat down next to me.

He continued to stare at me as the teacher began calling names, "Evan Fong?" the teacher looked out towards the class for a reply "Here." the guy beside me raised his hand 'Evan, huh?' I slightly smiled "Jonathan Denis?" I heard my name causing me to raise my hand "Here." I sounded un-amused as Evan continued to study me. I set my hand back down as I stared out of the window, Before I knew it, the bell had already rung signaling that the class was now over.

I stood up and walked past Evan before exiting the classroom, I was walking to my next class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You ugh...Dropped this..." I looked down at the blue cover of the music book as I grabbed it. "Oh! Thanks!" My smile hidden underneath my mask "No problem!" he smiled at me while rubbing the back of his neck, I slightly waved at him before walking away.

-Lunch Time-

I was sitting in a tree listening to some music when I noticed some kids from the dance school walking up to Evan. One of them pushed Evan making me angry, I jumped down from the branch as I walked over "Hey! You pricks!" they turned to me as they glanced at each other before looking back at me. "What do you want _freak_?" The one guy questioned "Well, since you asked. I would like you to get the hell away from my friend."

The 'leader' looked at Evan then turned to me "And if we don't? What are you gonna do about it?" I sighed as I thought for a moment "How about...A dance battle." they smirked at me " _Sure_ if we win you and him have to leave this school forever. " he crossed his arms "Okay, but if I win, you all have to leave the dance academy." I smirked "Deal." he said confidently as Evan gave me a worried look. We got ready and by this time all of the students had heard the commotion and we were surrounded by cheering teenagers.

"Ladies first." I smirked underneath my mask as his expression turned sour, "Yea, we'll see who's the pussy after this." he huffed "The rules are simple, more than 1 person of choice can join in. You will have a limit of 1-2 minutes each, depending on how loud the crowd cheers depends on who wins."

(Just pretend they are all guys xD)

<https://youtu.be/pt_O4IPNBS8>

The crowd roared as I slowly clapped "Now step aside and let me show you how to _really_ dance." I got in position as I took off my hoodie and tossed it to Evan as the music started playing.

<https://youtu.be/s-UkMTr040g>

The crowd roared loudly as they looked at me in disbelief, I noticed that some of the girls and Evan were blushing. "B-But- Your one of those singer geeks, how-?" I walked up to him as I placed a hand on his shoulder and moved my lips close to his ear before whispering "You should really do some research on who won the last 6 competitions for Aenu Academy." I backed away to looked at his shocked expression "Y-you-" "Better start packing buddy." I interrupted.

I put my index and middle fingers together as I raised it to my forehead before jerking it away as I walked away. I grabbed my hoodie from Evan as I tied it around my waist while sliding my hands into my pockets. Evan soon caught up to me and I noticed he couldn't stop staring at my shirt like there was something on it, I looked down noticing my shirt was slightly lifted revealing the rim of my boxers and some skin. I shrugged it off but it was still annoying that Evan wouldn't stop looking which caused others to look.

I snapped my fingers in his face causing him to look back up at me "My mask is up here you know." his face turned bright red as he looked away. We walked into the school as I leaned against someone's locker Evan following suit as he faced me, "So what are-" I shushed him as I listened in on the gossip girls. 'Nothing interesting today...' I suddenly felt someone bump into me sending me forward "Oh sorry-" my eyes widened as I noticed the position I was in.

My hands pushed on Evan's chest as I sat right on top of his crotch and that wasn't even the most embarrassing part!... Evans' hand was partly up my shirt at this point and I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mine, his, or the girl's who bumped into me. I casually stood up as I helped him up "I'm so s-sorry..." I could tell the girls behind her were trying so hard not to laugh, I waved it off as the bell rang telling us it was time for class.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed as I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I didn't even hear the door open or when Evan leaned against the wall next to me, I only heard the sound of my heart beating and the water dripping from the faucet. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and lifted my head, I looked around noticing I was still alone. I sighed before walking out.

I walked into the classroom before walking towards the back, once I sat down the teacher had finally entered the room. I internally sighed before staring out of the window, the bell rang however long after as I left to waste 4 more hours of my life. 

I walked down the street when Evan ran up to my side, "Hey, thanks for what you did earlier today." I didn't respond "...Where did you learn to dance anyways?" I pointed towards the dance academy "Wait, so you sing _and_ dance?" I thought for a moment "No, I don't sing. But I am a man of many talents." I smirked to myself, not like he could see it anyways.

"Then why do you go to this school." I shrugged "Figured I could at least learn more about instruments." he nodded "What happened to your friends?" I questioned as he paused for a second "Oh shit, I forgot." he rubbed the back of his neck "Whatever, they're fine." he continued walking next to me until I reached my house. "Well, this is my place." He nodded.

"My house is just a few blocks down." I said causing his face to brighten "Oh really? Cool! Maybe we can hang out sometime." he said as he smiled "Yea, let me know if you ever want to come. I know a really great burger place with an arcade nearby." I chuckled "Sure, well I'll see ya." He waved "See you." I waved as I walked into the house. I ran upstairs and changed before packing some clothes and water into a bag before walking out, I walked into the school as people gave me weird looks.

I didn't see anyone I recognized, 'They must've graduated and moved on to the Elites. The 'Elites' are kind of like the 'Primals' a singer group for Capitol Academy, It's where dancers go to get better training. They have their personal trainers and everything, they even live at the Academy and train for hours a day, they are pretty much overworked to death. But luckily they get a 10 day off period every month so they don't die, it has its downs but it also has its ups.

The beds are so comfy and the food is absolutely delicious, mostly because they grow everything they make, the beds are made from sheep wool, and all meats, vegetation, and dairy products are produced at their local farms and crop fields. It's like heaven if you forget about the overworked part.' I looked at the huge doors that I remembered very well, I looked at it in confusion.

"Why is it closed?" I said to no one in particular. The janitor walked over to me as he looked at the door "They say that their star pupil left to pursue something different, so they closed and locked these doors. No one knows who the person was, but whoever it was, the Academy lost someone with true talent."

I chuckled as I looked at him "How long have you been working here?" he had a thoughtful look on his face "Oh, about the time when these doors closed. I wasn't ever allowed in so I just left it alone." I nodded as I walked towards the door and grabbed the handle before tugging "No use, they locked it after shutting the doors." the janitor noted, "I'm not surprised." I sighed before looking to make sure no one was watching, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key.

"Luckily I still have this." I slid it into the door and turned it until I heard a 'Click!' I celebrated internally as I opened the doors and walked in. "How do you?" He looked at me with wide eyes "Are you?" I looked at him before putting my index finger over where my lips would be on my mask. I walked over to the pictures and trophies, a smile formed on my lips as I looked at the words indented in the gold plate 'Jonathan Denis 2004-2006' I chuckled before looking at the picture.

It was me, Luke, and Mark (Gorillaphent) holding our 3rd trophy. I smiled when I suddenly heard a familiar voice "How did you get in here?" my smile widened as I set the picture down and turned to face the person. He looked confused, then shocked, and finally. Happy. "D-Jon?" I chuckled before walking over to him "Don't go revealing my identity, Luke." he looked at me in disbelief before embracing me. "How long has it been? four years?" he questioned, "Yeah, four years." I hugged him back as we parted "What happened to Mark and the other guys?" he chuckled.

"Mark gave up dancing along with a few others, the rest graduated to the Elites" I nodded "What about you? Heard you started your music gig a few years back, how's that going for you?" he questioned happily "Good, it's harder than I thought." he gave me a confused look "Keeping my identity a secret." he nodded as we walked down the hallway and talked about the past and future. "We have one more class today, you can join if you want." I shrugged "Why not." I followed him into the room to which I was greeted with weird looks. "Class, this is Jonathan. He will be joining us for today." They nodded as Luke began the practice.

"Looks like you haven't lost your spark." He said as I chuckled "Neither have you." I ignored the weird looks and whispers as we continued practicing. After the lesson, a few people came up to me "How do you know Luke? You two seem close." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck "We used to dance and practice together, back before they built this place." I replied, "And back when the air conditioner was nonexistent." Luke tuned in as I chuckled.

"I remember when you sweated so much that you kept slipping, we had to stop and clean up every five minutes." he rubbed the back of his neck "It was your fault that you always picked the hot days to dance!" I rolled my eyes "Then you would have been an Ice cube when we went on the chilly days." I huffed "You always picked the worst days!" I laughed as Luke put on his serious yet playful face "You wanna show them a real performance?" I looked at him with a smirk as we got everything ready.

(Del is the shorter one)

<https://youtu.be/ySttAhUpSVQ>

Everyone looked shocked but clapped and whistled anyways, "You guys didn't even practice that and you did it perfectly!" someone said as I chuckled and high fived Luke "Still got it!" he stated as I chuckled. I stayed after class to help Luke clean up as we talked about life. "Well, I better get home," I said while tossing the bag over my shoulder, he nodded before seeing me off. I walked into the house and dropped the bag onto the ground as I sluggishly walked up the stairs and fell onto the bed as I fell asleep almost immediately.

I walked down the hall as the speakers turned on, "Attention all students, today the headmaster's son Alex will be visiting. Please be respectful and courteous, thank you.- 'Great, Mr. Ihaveitall is visiting.' - With that said, H2ODelirious has given us a first look at his new song called Who am I." My brows furrowed as I stopped in my place and looked at the speaker 'I didn't give them anything...I haven't even made a song with that name...' as the 'music' started to build up it suddenly completely stopped "Sorry to disappoint everyone, but this is not a new song from the so-called 'H20Delirious." 'It's H2O you prick.'

"I wanted to meet this famous artist, but when I found out no one knew who he was I felt really disappointed. But let me tell you this 'Delirious', I _will_ find out who you are. And when I do, well...We'll see." I thought for a moment as I calmly turned my head forward and continued walking when I noticed Evan. I felt a sense of happiness as I walked over "Hey." I smiled "Oh, hey Jon." he introduced me to his friends when there was a sudden wave of commotion.

We all looked towards the noise when we noticed 8 bodyguards making a way for Mr. Prince, "Is that Alex?" Tyler questioned as I nodded "Little mister perfect." I turned back to Evan as we tried to talk over the commotion, I felt Alex's eyes in the back of my head telling me 'Look at me peasant, look at me!' I almost chuckled at his ego.

I noticed Evan wasn't really paying attention to the conversation so I just gave up and leaned against the wall as I looked at my phone, Alex walked up to me as he turned all flirty on me. "Hey there~ I looked him up and down before looking at my phone again. "Maybe you and me can visit my mansion when I'm done here?" I looked forward in thought for a moment just to make him anxious.

"No thanks." I looked back at my phone as all the girls and guys looked at me with shock in their faces as they chatted with each other. I could tell he was flustered as he tried to come up with a way to make me go to his mansion with him. He looked at Evan and his friends before looking back at me "Your friends can come if you want." I looked at them then him "We're good, have fun though." I winked at him as I pushed off the wall and slid the phone into my back pocket as Evan and his friends followed behind me.

"Wait, he's gay?" I looked at Tyler "What? No, he's Bi." he nodded as we went separate ways, I entered the classroom and sat down in the back as I looked out of the window. I heard the chair next to me move but ignored it -An hour and a half later- I felt piercing eyes studying me "Do you dance?" I looked at him "Maybe, why are you asking?" I questioned "Just a feeling." 'Yea, sure.' I slightly nodded before looking out of the window again.

"Do you sing _and_ dance then?" I internally sighed "I'll let you figure that out." I turned my head to wink at him before turning it back. "Can you give me a hint to what you look like underneath that mask?" I looked at him once again "I don't know, can I?" he slowly leaned back in his chair as he bit his lip and mouthed 'Rawr' I physically cringed _way_ too hard. Thankfully the bell rang as I stood up and walked out, 'Thank god' I thought as I saw Evan enter the same classroom as me. I sat down as Evan walked over, he was about to sit down when Alex moved him out of the way.

I tried so hard not to kick him out of the chair, Evan sat behind Alex as I lifted myself onto the desk behind me and into the chair. Alex had a confused and angry look on his face as me and Evan chatted for a bit, I rested my head in my arms as I looked out of the window. -Time skip-

He hasn't left me alone all day! I'm getting tired of this guy. I walked into the bathroom and stretched a bit before entering a 'stall' (The urinals have walls dividing them), I unzipped my jeans and did my business as I read the little notes and things on the wall. "Heh." I chuckled 'Dudes, I just banged jake's chick!' 'Who, Jessica?' 'Yea, she's such a whore!' I slowly shook my head.

"Too bad for jake, he got sloppy fifths." I chuckled after finishing my quick read of the notes as I zipped up my jeans and washed my hands. I dried my hands when I suddenly felt arms around my waist causing me to jolt, I turned around to see Alex "Jesus dude, you scared the shit outta me!" I put a hand over my heart as I tried to calm it down.

"You know, I wanted to do this somewhere more private but I guess this will do." He said "Do what?" he put a hand beside my head against the wall as my brain processed what was happening. He reached for my mask as I quickly kneed him in the crotch, I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. I rolled my eyes as I looked at him "You know, I'm surprised no one has figured out yet." I looked at him in confusion "Oh come on, I knew it the moment you looked at that speaker. _H2ODelirious_."

I groaned obviously irritated "What is it not normal to look at a school speaker when it comes on? Especially when the song is from a famous artist and is called 'Who am I'?" he smirked at me as he totally avoided my question "You wanna make that noise again? But _sexier_?" my eyes narrowed "Do you want me to knee you in the balls again? But harder?" he chuckled in un-amusement.

"Let's do this like civilized people." He inched closer "In what world is _rape_ civilized?!?" I replied while I looked around as he walked towards me, I backed up against the wall as he stood in front of me. He reached for my mask first this time as he watched my legs, I tried to move out from in front of him but he kept blocking me. He grabbed my mask and lifted it just above my lips before stopping, he suddenly slid his leg in between mine. 'Shit, this isn't good. I can't knee him like this or he'll just do the same and it'll hurt more.

He smirked and moved closer trying to grab my mask, I moved my face away when I heard Evan's voice causing my eyes to widen "Thank fucking god Evan, get your ass in here and help me!" I shouted "Jon?!?" He called back, Alex seemed annoyed by this when he suddenly turned towards me with a smirk as he started rubbing his leg against my crotch. I tried to cover my mouth but he stopped me by pinning my arms above me "You- Motherfucker." I bit my lip roughly as the tension slowly built up.

I suddenly got an idea which one would be slightly embarrassing for me two would make Alex jealous asf but third, it would make Evan hurry his ass up which would definitely be the better option, I released my lip "Evan!!" I shouted as I tried my best to hide the lustful intent. "Jon! Let me in you son of a bitches!" I smirked at Alex's jealous face when he suddenly nipped and kissed at my neck.

I gasped in surprise as he searched for something, 'This prick is looking for an ass-whooping.' the door suddenly slammed open as Tyler and the others pulled Alex off of me. I quickly pulled my mask down as I fell into Evan's arms "About fucking time." I huffed "Sorry, we had to distract the guards." He noted.

I nodded "Did he hurt you?" he questioned, "As if." I replied "Oh yeah? Cause your legs seem a bit limp." he mentioned, "Shut it." I stood up straight and noticed my mini-me was a bit excited "God damn it, really man?" I put a hand on my mask as I lightly shook my head in disappointment. "Need some help there?" Evan asked as I looked at him "Too soon?" I nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It felt really uncomfortable since I was wearing skinny jeans, which also didn't help hide it at all. Pretty sure it just made it even more detailed, the bell suddenly rang as the bathroom filled with people. 'This thing will take longer than a few minutes to go down and I am _not_ walking around with it plain as day. I took my hoodie off as I used it to cover my crotch, 'Where the hell am I going to get rid of this and how??' I looked around when I noticed a dark and empty classroom at the end of the hall. I made sure everyone went back to class before walking into the dark classroom, I lowered and closed the blinds as I hid in the back of the classroom with some tissues.

I unbuttoned my jeans before pulling the zipper down and sliding them down a bit, I pulled my semi-hard dick out. The cold air surrounded it causing me to gasp as I let out a deep groan, I slowly stroked it as images of Evan flashed through my head. I suddenly felt someone pull my hand off as they stroked me faster, I gasped as I looked at Evan. I leaned my head back in bliss as my mouth hung open, "F-fuck." I gripped my hair as he started going even faster.

My head was so foggy that I didn't even notice him kiss me, I gripped onto his hair as I kissed back, "E-Evan...I-I'm...!!!" I came before opened my eyes noticing it was just an imagination. "I..." I looked down noticing my cum got everywhere. "...Shit..." I quickly cleaned up as I pulled my pants back up and walked out as the bell rang.

"Have a fun time?" Tyler smirked causing my face to flush as I looked at Evan "S-shut up." I couldn't stop thinking about those images and the lustful imagination I had while jerking off. 'I just met the guy for christ's sake...Wait...Shit! I forgot, that asshole knows who I really am.' I internally groaned until I realized something that made me lightly chuckle "What's funny?" Evan asked, "Oh nothing." We walked into the lunchroom as the speakers turned on. "Attention everyone, I have solved the mystery. The so-called " _H2ODelirious_ " is actually...Jonathan Denis!"

Everyone looked around in confusion while the guys stared at me in confusion, I put a confused look on as people started whispering. "Who's this Jonathan guy?" Someone questioned "I think it's the quiet guy in my class who doesn't even sing." another replied, "This guy _has_ to be playing with us." someone else said "Not even his most hardcore fangirls know who he is, stop joking." again the insults continued.

"That _freak_ is definitely **_NOT_** our king!" some hardcore fangirl shouted 'Okay, that hurt, and...king?' I rolled my eyes as I played with the food on my plate 'As I thought, no one suspects the freak with the mask.' Evan gave me a sad look but it didn't matter, they were only saying the truth. I'm no one special, just some kid who sits in the back of the classroom and never pays attention.

I don't talk to others, I don't even try to make friends. There's nothing special about Jonathan, Delirious is the star...' I internally shook my head trying to push away the negative thoughts as I listened to Alex trying to convince them differently. "Fine, if you think this loser is delirious then let's hear him sing." Everyone looked at me "Oh ugh...I...Can't sing..."

I stared down at my plate as everyone looked back at the com "He can't even **_sing_** , so explain to us how he is someone with _actual_ talent?" the guy said "I-He..." Alex stumbled over his words "Alex you are grounded! Get to my office at once!" his dad shouted over the com as the commotion died down.

"I-Are you alright?" Evan asked "Yea, I'm good. I just _really_ need to take a piss." I chuckled as they slightly nodded not totally convinced that I was alright. I stood up and walked out as I slid my hands into my pockets 'It's fine, it's fine. Not like I haven't heard it before.' I exited the school as I walked home, I entered the house as I walked upstairs to my recording room. I turned on the music and slid off my mask, I walked over to the mic as I calmed myself down "Recording time." I turned on the music and got ready.

<https://youtu.be/QA_CNajQpJY>

I took a deep breath as I continued pouring my heart out into the songs.

<https://youtu.be/7dFeRx_8uWw>

I let out a breath as I sighed, I walked over to the computer as I edited the songs and uploaded one (Darkside). I leaned back in my chair before standing up and walking to my room, I fell onto the bed stomach first as I scrolled through my phone. "Day 153 of messing with my brother until he reveals his identity to the world."

I closed my eyes in annoyance before turning my head to see my sister standing at the door with a camera and a smirk on her face, "Really? Again? You do this every day." I chuckled and shook my head "Well I wouldn't have to if you just told everyone who you were del." I flipped onto my back as I slid my hand underneath my head. "Don't you have better things to do? Like your job?" I questioned, "My shift ended stupid." I nodded before tossing my phone onto the bed.

I walked downstairs as my sister followed me, I grabbed some meat, bread, and mustard. I made two sandwiches for me and her before sitting down and turning on the tv, the school news turned on as we watched. "The mystery everyone has been wondering here at Capitol Academy and around the world, who is H2ODelirious? We have multiple sources looking for the answer to this question, but none have found it. It's as if he's a shadow!"

I chuckled "That's closer to the truth than anything I've heard before." I went to take a bite of my sandwich when I remembered my mask was still on, I looked over at my sister who had her camera trained on my face. I rolled my eyes as I pushed it away making sure to hit the off button while doing so, I lifted my mask just above my lips as I ate.

"Since none of our sources have found out his identity, we have put out a reward to anyone who can find out who Delirious is. The reward will be a special spot in this year's competition, your very own performance at the beginning of the competition, and one thousand dollars." I groaned "Great now I have more worries." I lowered my mask after wiping away the crumbs.

I stood up "You going to continue watching this?" she nodded before setting her camera down and chowing down on her sandwich. I grabbed some clothes and a water bottle as I walked out of the house, I walked into the school when I noticed Luke talking to a guy. I walked over and wrapped an arm around Luke's neck "Heya Toonzy, who's your new friend?" the guy looked at me in confusion and a sort of jealous look.

"Oh hey d-Jon, this is Ryan. He just transferred here today." I nodded "Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out as he grabbed it. "The name's Jonathan, but you can call me Jon." he nodded "I didn't see you here today, you a teacher or something?" I waved my hand "Pfff, Nah. I used to train here with Luke but transferred to the music school." he nodded "Why did you call him 'Toonzy'?" I chuckled "Just another nickname, like Cartoonz just shorter." he nodded.

"Then do you have a nickname?" Luke looked at me "Nah, just Jon." I smiled "Then what was Luke about to say when you showed up." I chuckled "Sorry but that's secret." I winked at him as his face showed different emotions "Anyways, I figured I could join you guys in a session today." I set my chin on Luke's shoulder "Did something happen?" Luke asked as I rubbed the back of my neck "Nothing I couldn't handle." he gave me a fatherly look as I rolled my eyes "If you say so." he said unconvinced.

"You wanna lead?" I lifted my head off of his shoulder before nodding "Sure!" Everyone got into positions as Luke got the camera ready and started the music.

(First part: Del is the one in the front/middle) (Second and third parts: Some of the other students) 

<https://youtu.be/4Usksafym40>

I clapped with the others as Luke looked at me with a smirk, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded with a smirk hidden behind my mask.

(Del is the one with the backwards hat and words on his shirt, Luke has the plain shirt and forwards hat)

<https://youtu.be/xEeX9Hu3_pI>

I chuckled as we had some more fun, "You got any showers here?" he nodded and directed me to the direction of said showers. I walked in noticing it was empty, I stripped and traveled to the showers. I turned it on and rinsed off, a few minutes later I heard the door open "Jon?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" I questioned, "Well I went over to your house and your sister said you might've come here so..." I lightly chuckled "Why were you there?" I replied, "Well your sister told me that if I found you to tell you dinner's ready." I chuckled again as I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out into the lockers.

"I mean why did you go to my house stupid." I sighed "Oh...Well, I figured I'd come and hang out with you for a bit." I walked past him to grab my clothes, his face turned bright red as his eyes traveled up and down my body causing me to chuckle "I'm the one naked and you're embarrassed?" I questioned, "I-I'm not!"

I smirked as I walked over to him "You sure?" I slid my thumb underneath the towel that covered me as slightly tugged at it. His face turned as red as a tomato, I chuckled as I grabbed my shirt and slowly slid it on just to tease him. I winked at him "Turn your back if it embarrasses you." I dropped the towel as I grabbed my boxers and slid them on.

"How'd you know I was in the showers though?" There wasn't a response "Eva-n!?!" I jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Evan, "God damn it, why does everyone keep doing that to me?!?" he looked at me in confusion as I slid my jeans on and walked out. We walked down the hall while talking when I suddenly bumped into someone, "Pardon me- Jonathan??" I heard a familiar voice "Mr. Parks?" I questioned as I looked at the man.

"Oh my, how long has it been?" he questioned, "Six years I'm pretty sure." I rubbed the back of my neck "My my, I guess I still can't convince you to come back?" I shook my head with a chuckle "Too bad, how is your music career going? Good, I hope." he said with a bit of sarcasm in the last sentence. "Yea, it's great. I better get going now though, my sister will have my head if I wait until the food gets cold."

He nodded "Until next time." we parted ways as he glared at Evan a bit before walking away. I sighed "He seemed... _Nice_..." I chuckled "Yea, tell me about it." I opened the door and walked in "We're home!" I shouted "About time!" I sat down at the table Evan put up his hands "Oh, I'm not sure-" "I insist, have a seat." my sister smiled as he took a seat.

Layla placed the food onto the table as we thanked her and dug in, I lifted my mask just above my lips as I took a bite, Evan and my sister wouldn't stop staring at me the entire time. I finished as I set the bowl into the sink, I lowered my mask as I traveled upstairs. I turned on the tv and plopped onto the bed, I sighed before closing my eyes.

-Evan's POV-

I slowly opened the door noticing Jon laying halfway on his bed, his tv was on the school channel which was mostly talking about rising stars and H2ODelirious. I walked over to him noticing his eyes were closed, I slightly smiled as I carefully lifted him onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. I turned off the television before slowly walking out and closing the door, "How old are you two?" I asked his sister "I'm 20, he's 25." I nodded as I picked up a picture of Jon, his sister, and who I assumed was their parents.

"So you moved out of your parent's house?" I questioned "Ugh...No...They died actually...When we were young. Well, my mom did. My dad left us." I gave her a sad look "Sorry, I didn't know." she slightly smiled back at me "It's alright, it's not anyone's fault. What happened happened, we just have to live with it and move on. Simple as that." she said obviously trying to cheer herself up "Why is Jon wearing his mask in every photo?" I questioned "I don't know actually, he never told me. After our mom died he went on his own for a few years, came back wearing that thing and tossed out any photos he didn't have his mask in. I haven't seen his face or smile ever since." her answer intrigued me for some reason.

"I should get going, have a nice night." She nodded "You too, feel free to come by anytime." I smiled before walking out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling errors, so on so forth.


	2. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly (Maybe) smokey chapter lol

"Day 154 of messing with my brother until he reveals his identity to the world." I heard my sister whisper as the door opened, "Wakey Wakey sleepy head." she stuck the camera in my face as I lazily tried to cover it. I groaned in annoyance as I tossed the blankets over my head, "Don't you have any songs to upload today? Or go somewhere?" I sighed as I tossed the blankets off and looked at my phone. I stood up and walked into the bathroom before closing and locking the door, I leaned against the counter as I slid off my mask.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes "Did you have the nightmare again?" I looked at myself in the mirror when my mom suddenly appeared in the mirror, pill bottles surrounded her lifeless body along with a bloody knife in her hand. I put my head in my hands as I tried to make it go away, I stripped and walked into the shower as I turned it on as far as it could go. I didn't care about the burning feeling against my skin as I set my arm on the shower wall before resting my head on top, I gritted my teeth as tears streamed down my face.

I studied my mask before dropping it and singing into the mic. I took a deep breath before continuing. I heard my phone ringing as I exited the studio, "Hey Luke." I stretched "Sup Del, you busy?" he questioned, "No, just singing, why?" I replied, "I was going to drop by later and hang out if that's cool." I smiled "Yea, I actually was going to call you and ask if you could do some lines for a song I'm making."

He lightly chuckled "Sure, sounds great." I looked at the clock "Okay, see you then." he replied "Cya." he hung up as I waited. -Time skip- "So what did you need me to do?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the studio and handed him a script. "Do I want to ask?" I shook my head "Okay." he recorded some lines as I built up the song. Once I edited them I turned to Luke.

"Now that that is done, you wanna play some games?" I chuckled "Sure, I'll kick your ass in Mortal Kombat." he chuckled "As if."

-After two hours of Luke and Del destroying each other in MK 11-

I waved him goodbye before sighing, I traveled upstairs and flopped onto my bed. My hand glided through my hair as I closed my eyes and relaxed, that was until someone rang my doorbell. I groaned before sluggishly getting up and walking downstairs, I opened the door to see Evan and the guys "Hey Jon, we were wondering if you would like to come to this music party some chick is hosting today?" I turned my head to look at the clock '7:34' I turned back towards them, "Sure, why not." I tossed some shoes and my hoodie on before hopping into the car.

-Small skip- I looked at the mansion as I watched the colorful lights shine out to the neighbor's yard, muffled music peered out of the house as we entered. The strong smell of Alcohol, sex, perfume, cologne, and breath mints filled my nose, I was surprised I didn't smell vomit yet. The guys dragged me to the drinks and snacks before splitting up, I sniffed the "colorful" liquid in the bowl before pulling my head back. "Jesus, there's nothing but Alcohol in there." I sighed "You only live once." I shrugged as I poured some into a cup before leaning against the wall. I lifted my mask just slightly above my bottom lip as I took a sip, I slightly coughed. "Not as bad as I thought." I shrugged before taking another sip.

At this point I had no idea where everyone went, I sighed "Might as well babysit these children." I set the still practically full cup down before sliding through the crowd, Tyler and Craig were in the kitchen talking, Lui, David, Marcel, and John (Kryoz) were in the backyard near the pool daring each other to jump in with only their underwear. I chuckled as I looked around more, I suddenly noticed a few girls fighting over Evan causing me to shake my head and chuckle 'This guy.'

I walked over before wrapping my arm around Evan. "Sorry ladies, he's not interested." I guided him away from them and back towards the snacks and drinks. I handed him a cup as he thanked me, I nodded before finishing mine off. "This party is pretty boring." I chuckled "Sorry, I tend to do that when I show up to places like this." he looked at me "No." I gave him a confused look "You actually make it a lot better." I rubbed the back of my neck "Hehe, thanks." he smiled as we continued to talk and drink.

We somehow ended up outside after a while of talking, I chuckled as Tyler pushed Lui, David, and Craig into the pool. The karma was that Craig pulled Tyler in with him, I giggled at them when I was suddenly pushed in "Woah!" I fell in with a splash, once I surfaced I shook the water from my face and hair as I glared at Evan. He laughed, but not for long. I snuck up behind him and pulled him in with me, I surfaced with a giggle when I was suddenly lifted out of the water. Evan smirked as he tossed me backwards, I surfaced and grabbed onto him with a chuckle.

"Asshole." I said "I know." he replied with a smirk as I slid my hand through my hair, I looked over at the guys, we played a bit more before climbing out and drying off. I slid off my soaked shirt as I tried to drain the water from it, I tossed it over my shoulder before walking over to the guys. "That was fun." I chuckled "Yeah it was." I followed them to the car "You sure you should be driving Evan?" I asked as he waved it off "I'm not _that_ drunk." I sighed "If you're sure." Evan drove the others home before taking me.

I stared out of the window with a smile on my face as Evan drove me home, he stopped a few blocks from my house in a dark spot. I turned to look at him only to be met with rough lips, I slightly jumped in surprise. I pulled away "We probably...Drank, too much..." he chuckled at my comment, he tried to advance on me again when I interrupted. "I don't think-" He pulled me into another kiss "You don't think what?" he questioned "We are...both...drunk..." he nipped at my bottom lip "So what?" he climbed over to my seat before moving it back and lowering it.

He pushed me down onto the seat as he roughly kissed me, my body and mind were telling me different things but I knew the Alcohol was influencing me in a way...My hand moved to the back of his neck as my other hand rested on his shoulder, "Ooo, what do we have here, a tongue ring? You naughty boy" my face flushed at his words "I...Really...Don't think...This is...A good...Idea..." I said in between kisses. He pulled away to look at me, I panted a bit as saliva dripped from my mouth. His eyes filled with lust as he attacked my neck, I gasped from the sudden movement as I tilted my head.

'We shouldn't be doing this.' 'I should stop this.' 'We're both just drunk.' Those were the thoughts flowing through my head, 'Yes!' 'You want this.' 'You like him.' 'Your not even that drunk' 'Give in!' that is what my body told me. I suddenly groaned in pleasure as he nipped at a certain spot, 'Stop him!' 'He'll leave a mark!' 'Yes! You want more!' 'Ask for more!' 'Give in!' "E...Evan, we shou- "Shouldn't do this? But you want to right?" I didn't know how to respond, my mind was fuzzy and my body was excited.

"I-..." I internally groaned as I pulled his body closer to mine, our tongues tangled as I desperately gripped onto his shirt. Evan suddenly stopped as he rested his head on my shoulder tiredly, I lightly chuckled "You should...probably get a cab." I huffed as I opened the door and climbed out before helping him out. I called him an Uber as he rested his head on my shoulder. He closed his eyes tiredly, "Yea...Maybe I am...A bit drunk."

I chuckled before seeing him off, I walked home and took a shower before falling back onto my bed. I thought about what happened in the car, 'Do I really like him?' I sighed before falling asleep.

An alarm went off causing me to groan, I turned onto my side when I noticed Evan and the guys standing there. I dropped my head into the pillow again only to lift it a few minutes later, I looked around noticing no one was there. I rubbed my eyes before shrugging it off and sitting up, I looked at the time '2:45 AM' shit. I slid off my mask and rubbed my temples as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, I grabbed some Advil before exiting my room.

I slid my mask back on as I walked into my studio, I edited and uploaded a song before traveling downstairs. I didn't really have anything to do today so I decided to visit Evan, I was about to walk out of the house when I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where he lived. I chuckled as I hit my head "Nevermind, I remember now. He had to tell me to tell the Uber driver so he could take him home." I walked out of the house as I walked to Evan's. I took a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air, I smiled when I finally found his place.

I walked up the stairs to the door before ringing the doorbell, "Wakey Wakey bitch." I shouted, knowing very well he was still asleep. He must've not heard me because I stood there for a good ten minutes and he didn't come, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the doorknob. "Unlocked. Wow, he was either _really_ drunk or _really_ tired. Or both."

I walked in before closing and locking it, I traveled upstairs and searched the rooms when I finally found him. I almost couldn't hold in my laugh, he looked like a mess. His shirt was holding onto his arm for dear life, and his pants didn't even make it halfway off, I shook my head as I walked over. 

I slid the shirt off along with his jeans as I tucked him into the bed properly, I sighed "He was definitely both that's for sure." I chuckled, I stared at his bare chest and abs before blushing and looking away. I looked around his room a bit after that, I looked at the Canadian flag.

'So he's Canadian? He looks Asian though. CANASIAN!' I giggled at my stupidness, I walked out of the bedroom as I searched around more. I know it's not nice to snoop but, he's... _Interesting_...I sighed "Well that ruins my plans for today." I rested my hands on my hips as I tapped my foot on the floor and bit the inside of my lip.

I sighed as I opened the door and walked out, I slid my hands into my pockets after sliding my earbuds in

I walked down the street as I hummed and swayed to the song when I noticed Evan's friends ahead of me. I paused the music and pulled out the earbuds as I slightly waved at them, "Hey Jon, were you just at Evan's by chance?" I nodded "Was he there?" "Yea, but he was still sleeping." Tyler looked at the guys with a smirk "Let's go wake him up." I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

We snuck up the stairs, me, Tyler, and Craig held water guns, Lui held two pans, David held an air horn, John and marcel held water buckets, and Anthony held a trumpet. 'Where the hell did he even find that?' I grabbed the knob on the bedroom door as I used my fingers to count down, once I reached zero I swung the door open and everyone sprinted into action. By the end of it, Evan was soaked and terrified. We all fell down in a fit of laughter, once he calmed his heart Evan dried off and changed.

"Finally, Now let's head over to the mall and get some food. I'm starving." I grabbed Evans arm and dragged him with me as I grabbed his wallet from the table before walking out of the house, the guys followed me as we entered the mall. We walked around before grabbing some food, I took a sip of my drink when I suddenly noticed a teddy bear...A _giant_ teddy bear...My eyes widened as I handed my drink to Evan and rushed over to it "Teddy bear!" I giggled as I turned to guys who had confused looks on their faces.

"What? It's teddy..." Evan chuckled "You like teddy bears?" I nodded as I entered the store, it seemed to be a build a bear thing. I looked at all the teddy bears in awe as I noticed all the different clothes, I suddenly got an idea as I ran to the counter. "How do I make one?" I questioned as the man guided me through the steps of making one, I lifted the teddy bear up with a smirk on my face as I paid the man and ran out to Evan and the guys. I turned the bear around so it faced Evan as I made it wave at him.

"You two look identical!" I chuckled as Evan stared at the bear, "How did you even find the same jacket?" "Dude, they have _everything_ in there." I smiled as I snuggled the teddy bear causing Evan to blush. We played in the arcade for an hour before exploring the mall more, I sat down on the bench next to Evan as I leaned my head on his shoulder while cuddling the teddy. "I'm exhausted." I yawned as I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.

'7:54 PM' "The mall is going to close soon." The guys nodded as we left, the guys waved goodbye as me and Evan walked home together. We soon said our farewells as we parted ways, I walked into the house before stumbling upstairs to my room. I changed and fell onto my bed in exhaustion, I instantly fell asleep to silence.

I walked down the halls when I suddenly heard a bunch of commotion, "Oh my god! It's H2ODelirious!!!" my brows furrowed as I walked towards the noise. There was a wave of people trying to push to the middle, I carefully slid past the crowd to the center. I noticed some buff guy trying to impress the ladies, "When are you going to release a new song?" "Why have you hidden your identity until now?" people were throwing questions left and right.

"Oh ugh, soon. Because I thought I'd be interesting." the guy tried to respond as he was overwhelmed 'Wrong.' I didn't care that this guy was pretending to be me but telling people false information? I internally shook my head "Are you entering this year's competition?" another questioned "No comment." he responded, "Why did you reveal your identity now?" another "Well, people were doing everything they could to try and find me and it was getting pretty hard trying to keep it a secret. So I thought 'What if I just revealed myself?'" he replied as I rolled my eyes.

'Of course, the academy offered money so he thought of lying just to get the money.' I thought "Lier!" Someone shouted from the crowd " _I'm_ the _real_ H2ODelirious!" I almost wanted to laugh. 'That guy must've realized what he was trying to do.' I thought in amusement "No _I'm_ delirious!" this caused a chain reaction of people shouting that they were me.

I smirked while crossing my arms 'This is getting interesting~' "Why don't we have a singing competition to find out if you guys are _really_ H2ODelirious." someone suggested "Great idea!" said a few girls "That's really not needed, right _guys_?" the others turned to each other as they backed off 'Smart, none of them would actually know if the person was really me. So him saying that made the others reconsider if he was or wasn't me and they didn't wanna take the chance to expose him if he was because then they would be outcasts for lying.'

I stood back and watched everything the guy did. Suddenly the headmaster pushed through the crowd to the faker, he looked him up and down. "Please come with me _H2ODelirious_." He sounded unconvinced "Everyone else head to class." I watched as they walked down the hall talking. The teen looked nervous as the principal glared at him, I scoffed knowing fully well what was going to happen. I was sitting in lunch with the guys when the speakers suddenly turned on "Attention students, H2ODelirious _will_ be in this year's competition!" 'What? They are letting that fake up on the stage? Heh, I'll love to see how that goes.' "For now, please respect him and everything will be fine." I rolled my eyes.

The lunch doors suddenly opened as the fake walked in with two bodyguards, 'They are really serious about this aren't they.' I played with my food for a while when I heard someone walk over to our table. "Up." I heard someone say as I looked up at the fake. A smirk laid on his face, I almost wanted to punch him senseless. I held back as he glared at me "I said. Up." I rested my head on my hand as I looked at him with a hidden smirk, "You seem a _lot_ different in person, what with all _**your**_ _relatable_ songs talking about life, hardship and all."

He seemed offended "W-Well, I deserve this." he quietly said "Really? You really deserve this?" he looked unsure but answered anyways "Yes I do." I turned my head "Well alright then." I stood up along with the guys as I walked up to him and whispered into his ear "We'll see how long that lasts." the guys found another table but I wasn't hungry. I walked out of the school, 'That prick.' I walked into the house as I entered the studio, I set my mask onto the table before editing the sound and constructing the music, I walked to the mic after setting everything up as I started the music. I breathed out as I grabbed my mask and slid it on, I edited and uploaded it.

<https://youtu.be/KjPPPRzSMag>

I walked out of the studio and into my room as I turned on the tv to watch literally anything. A few minutes passed by when my phone suddenly buzzed, I grabbed it and looked at the message my sister sent me. ' _Come downstairs, I have a surprise._ ' I sighed before setting my phone down and standing up, I traveled downstairs when there was a sudden ***POP*** sound along with other sounds. I jumped back as I put a hand over my heart. "Happy birthday!" I looked at the guys then my sister who had a concerned look on her face as she reached for her phone which Tyler held, I looked around at the party stuff as images flashed through my head.

-Memory-

"Here you go sport!" My dad handed me the wrapped box before standing up and walking out of the house, I opened it to find a note and a remote control toy car. I unfolded the note before reading it.

'Dear Jonathan,

I want to let you know that this is not your mother's fault, I made this choice myself. I know you might hate me for a while but I hope you forgive me and accept my decision, I have been having an affair with another woman and things happened. When she found out I was married she gave me a hard choice to make, I figured you and your sister are old enough and have your mother. I'm sorry and I just want to let you know...Happy birthday. I love you forever and always.

-Your father'

-End-

My eyes scanned the room again as they became glossy, I pushed past the guys and out of the house. I don't mean to be so rude, it's not like they knew. I just get...Emotional. My sister will explain to them, knowing her she probably tried to convince them not to, but knowing Evan. I'm not surprised. I walked down the street, my legs taking me with them. I soon ended up in front of a familiar-looking house, I walked up to the door before knocking.

There were rushed footsteps as the door opened "What's wrong?" Luke immediately asked as soon as the door opened, I light-heartedly chuckled as he moved out of the way to let me in. "Something including your B-Day?" He questioned as I slightly nodded as he sighed "You really need to get over that bum, he isn't worth it." he said as he swung his arm over my shoulders.

He led me into his living room before sitting me down and heading into the kitchen, he came back out a few seconds later with two glasses and a bottle. "I know what will get your mind off of it." he sat down the bottle and glasses before sitting down next to me "Some alcohol!" I chuckled while shaking my head as he handed me a glass. He poured some into both of our cups before clanging them together, I lifted my mask just above my lips as I downed the drink.

We continued this until my mind and body became numb, I set the glass down before sighing. "ThAnKs, yoU al-*Hick* always kNOw how To chEAr me uP" he drunkenly nodded as I stood up and walked out of the house, well...Stumbled...I then continued to stumble to wherever my legs led me, I drunkenly smacked my hand on the doorbell before sitting up against the door. It opened a few seconds later causing me to fall back onto the floor, I looked up at Evan.

"Hayyy." I turned my head slightly as my eyes furrowed "Why...are there *Hick* two of you?" he raised an eyebrow at me "Have you been drinking?" he questioned as I thought for a minute before looking back up at him and nodding "w-ya, maybe..." I said in a slightly unsure voice. He sighed before lifting me up, he carried me upstairs before setting me on his bed.

"Hey look, if you even remember this. Sorry, about earlier...I didn't know..." I waved my hand at him "You know, it's fiiiine. I'm totally ovw-ower-over it." he chuckled causing me to stop and look at him, his expression was...Gorgeous! "You should use that expression more." I slightly smiled, he smiled back while shaking his head as he thought for a moment.

"You probably didn't message your sister that you're okay." He said as I pulled out my phone and looked at it noticing the worried texts from my sister. I sighed when Evan grabbed my phone, "What's the password?" I grabbed it from him as I unlocked it before handing it back and looking around. After a few seconds he set the phone down on the nightstand, I was slightly spaced out when Evan tried to lay me down. I studied his face when I suddenly leaned closer, my eyes closed just before our lips met.

He pulled away "You're drunk Jon, just go to sleep." "Nuuu." I slurred as I leaned back in only for him to move back, I pouted for a bit until I yawned. "C'mon Jon." He patted the pillow "You're obviously tired." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, our lips meeting again. He seemed slightly irritated but satisfied at the same time, I slowly laid back as I pulled him with me. I let go of his shirt as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he played with my tongue ring a bit as my grip around his neck loosened. I felt my mind drift off into the darkness as I passed out. 


	3. Tryouts and smexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDD

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes "Shit..." I sat up as I rested my hand on my mask, I only remember glimpses of me and Luke drinking then...My eyes widened as I looked around the room noticing Evan laying on the opposite side of the bed, I looked down as I let out a sigh of relief. I stood up as I traveled to the bathroom, I grabbed some Advil before walking downstairs.

I made some coffee before cuddling up in a blanket on the couch, I was dozing off when Evan walked into the living room. He sat down next to me before turning on some Netflix, he turned to me then the tv. "You got pretty wasted last night." I chuckled as I looked at him "Yea, I really did." "So...Do you...Remember anything?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Besides me being at Lukes then ending up here, you mean the part where we basically made out, right?" he rubbed the back of his neck as I took another sip of my coffee before looking back over to him.

"How much did I drink?" He gave me a confused look as I rolled my head along with my eyes "On a scale of taste and smell." He still didn't understand "For fuck's sake, on a scale of 1-10 when I kissed you how much of the kiss tasted like alcohol?" his eyes lifted "Oh...About a 14." I chuckled while shaking my head 'Luke always knows how to make me forget about my problems.'

I set my coffee down before looking back over to Evan, images of last night flooded my head. How he smelt, his lips and the strawberry chapstick that kept them so soft, and his voice...God, that is far from explainable. I suddenly heard someone snapping which brought me back to reality, I stared at Evan who was snapping his fingers in my face. My face flushed pink as he chuckled "Are you sure you're not drunk still?" I rolled my eyes "I should head home, cya at school."

I grabbed my phone before walking out, I fixed my mask as I walked home. I opened the door before walking inside, I sighed as I headed upstairs. 'I should upload a new song.' I entered the studio as I uploaded a song I had pre-edited. I walked into the bedroom before falling onto the bed, a few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring causing me to groan, I traveled downstairs and looked through the peephole noticing... _Alex_...

I groaned again as I opened the door, "What do you want?" I questioned, "We both know that guy is a fake, why haven't you done anything?" I sighed "Why would I? It has nothing to do with me." "But it has _everything_ to do with you!" "Go away..." I tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way. He pushed the door open before walking in. "I'll get you to confess one way or another, you made me look like a fool!" I rolled my eyes "You did that to yourself, buddy, did you really think people would believe some outcast is a superstar?" he gave me an angry look as he pushed me against the wall.

"You're asking for this." He said as I tried to move out from the corner, he grabbed my shirt before reaching for my mask. My eyes widened as he roughly grabbed my hair, he pulled my face close to his. "I'll make you **_beg_**." My eyes furrowed as I tried to pry his hand off of my head only for him to tighten his grip. "Gah!" He dragged me upstairs and into my room, 'This guy is crazy!' he closed and locked the door before pushing me onto the bed.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket as he smirked at me evilly, "Now tell me, who are you _really_?" I gritted my teeth "Jonathan denis, that's who I am. And you're a crazy motherfucker." I tried to kick him but he moved me before climbing on top "Now let's see who's underneath that mask~" I struggled underneath him as he pulled off my mask revealing...I shot up out of bed as I put a hand on my mask, I sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare.

"Are you okay babe?" My brows furrowed as I turned my head to see..."Evan? What? Babe?" I questioned in confusion "Did you have a bad dream?" his brows furrowed "Ugh...Yea." I said as I looked around the room "It's alright, I know how to comfort you." he pulled me on top of him as he roughly kissed me, his hands traveling up and down my body. It sent shivers down my spine as he grabbed my hips and pressed my crotch against his, he moved my hips back and forth as his tongue explored my mouth.

I pulled away "E-Evan, I'm not sure-" He interrupted "It's alright, we've done this before." my brows furrowed "What? No we-" the bedroom door suddenly slammed open revealing Alex who held a chainsaw in his hands. "AH!!" I shot up from the bed as I looked around frantically, I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes 'A nightmare? When did I fall asleep??' I questioned "What's going on?!?"

My bedroom door quickly opened revealing my sister "Are you okay?!? You screamed pretty loudly." she said in worry "I did? Oh...Sorry..." I apologized "The same nightmare?" I shook my head "More like a nightmare inside a nightmare kind of shit." she nodded "Well sorry to make it worse, but time to get ready for school." I groaned as I fell back onto the bed.

I walked into the school, a dark aura around me. People whispered as I passed by, "You're so hot Eric!" I turned the corner to see the fake me. He glared at me as I walked over to him, "What do _you_ want?" he questioned as I rolled my eyes "For you to move, my locker is there." he looked behind him before turning towards me with a smirk "Nah." I took a deep breath 'Alright then, I guess we're playing it this way.' "Whatever."

I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked away, I entered the classroom as I sat down. The classroom slowly filled with people when mr.Ideserveit entered, he looked at me with a smirk as he walked over "Up." he said as I ignored him. "I said, _up_." I looked at him before looking out of the window, everyone in the classroom was looking at us by this point.

"What's going on?" the teacher questioned "This guy won't move for me." the teacher looked at him then me "Denis, just move." I looked at him like he was crazy. 'This guy.' I looked out of the window again. " _Denis_." To be honest I was a sliver away from punching both of them and just shouting what most of these idiots want to say.

"That's it, go sit out in the hallway, oh and I'll see you at detention." I stood up and looked at the fake to see him smirking at me like he was some hotshot, I balled up my fist before slamming it into the side of his face. He spat up a tooth and some blood before putting a hand on his face, I ignored the shocked faces as I walked out.

I sat down against the wall as I watched Eric walkout, he glanced at me with hate but also fear as he scurried away to the nurse's office. I scrolled through my phone when the bell suddenly rang, I had a confused look on my face when I looked at the time ' _12:23_ ' I sighed before standing up and heading to lunch.

I sat in detention with the other 'degenerates' as I waited to leave. There wasn't a teacher so everyone was doing their own thing, "Hey baby~" the guy walked up to the girl as they started making out. "Oh you're bad~" I looked away starting to feel uncomfortable. I stood up and walked out not bothering to look back as I walked home.

I was about a block away from my house when I noticed Evan walking towards me, "Oh Jon, I was just looking for you. No one was home so I figured you were still at the school." I nodded as we entered my house, "You want something to drink?" I offered "A soda is fine," he replied before walking into the living room, I nodded as I grabbed 2 cans of coke before opening them and walking into the living room.

I was walking towards him when my foot got caught on a raised part of the carpet causing me to trip, the sodas went flying at Evan as I fell onto the floor. I quickly stood up noticing Evan who was covered in soda, "oops...Heh." I rubbed the back of my neck before cleaning up the mess. "You have a shirt I can borrow?" 

I nodded as I grabbed a stack of shirts before placing them on the table and sitting down. I glanced at the shirts before looking back at Evan who had slid his shirt off, my face flushed as my eyes studied his figure and abs. "You enjoying the view?" Evan smirked as I looked away in embarrassment, I suddenly felt my mask being lifted up as gentle lips connected with mine. I kissed back as Evan traded spots with me, he lifted me onto his lap as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

'Stop him!' 'He'll just hurt you!' He slid his hands under my shirt as they traveled up and down my body before landing on my crotch, 'I don't want to feel like that again...' I grabbed his arm as I looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry..." I climbed off as I handed him a shirt "You can return it whenever..." I rubbed the back of my neck before traveling upstairs. I fell onto the bed as my eyes started tearing up.

I woke up feeling like shit, I groaned as I sat up, memories of yesterday flooded my head causing me to sigh. I put my head in my hands as I tried to forget about it, 'I should upload a song.' I stood up and walked into the studio. I wrote down some lyrics before walking up to the mic and starting the music. I sighed as I edited it and uploaded it, 

<https://youtu.be/GnRKGdwIoII>

I walked out of the room as I looked around "What now?" I sighed as I looked at the calendar. "Wait, isn't today tryouts?"

I walked into the school just as the intercoms turned on, "Tryouts for this year's competition are being held from now until November, please feel free to come to the gym from anytime between 5:00 to 10:30 thank you." "Are you going to tryouts, Eric?" "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." he seemed...Unsure, about his answer. I smirked as I walked into the gym and waited, a few minutes later Evan and the guys entered the gym.

Evan gave me a sad yet intrigued look as they walked over "I thought you didn't sing." Evan asked "I don't, I came to watch you guys. Also, I signed you guys up already so we just have to wait. We sat down on the benches "About last night..." I looked at him "Sorry I rushed things." "No, I'm sorry. Things just happen, ya know." I looked at him "A-"Evan Fong?" "Better get up there, I'll be cheering for you." he warmly smiled at me before walking to the stage. 

The music started as he prepared himself.

<https://youtu.be/OojKI0DpodU>

Evan walked towards me as I chuckled while shaking my head "Well I might as well head to the bathroom, cya later." they nodded as I walked out of the gym. I looked around before entering the bathroom, I slid off my blue hoodie before sliding on a black one. I looked into the mirror before sliding off my mask as I tossed the hood over my head, I snuck behind the stage and waited, "H2ODelirious?" Eric climbed up on stage as he walked over to the mic.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as I rolled my eyes, the music started playing and Eric was about to start "singing" when the lights cut. I climbed onto the stage as a spotlight pointed down at Eric, "Who's that other guy on stage?" I heard people whispering when the music stopped, Eric looked over to me. He looked at me in confusion as I stuck my hand out, he raised an eyebrow at me "Not another wannabe." he groaned

-The principal's POV-

"Turn off the added vocals." the guy listened as I stared intently at the kid. 'Don't disappoint me now.' 

"You really wanna try?" he seemed confident. I smirked as I motioned him to hand me the mic, he swallowed the saliva in his mouth before handing it to me and backing off. "Another wannabe?" Someone in the crowd questioned"Probably, Eric will teach him who's boss." another said, I rolled my eyes as the music restarted, I took a deep breath as I started singing.

<https://youtu.be/K41REhBIfAQ>

The gym was silent for a few seconds before it filled with clapping, cheers, and yelling. I looked over to Eric who was slowly walking off of stage only to be tackled by fangirls, while everyone was distracted I slid behind the curtain and ran into the bathroom to change. As I was opening the door I heard the click of a camera, I entered the bathroom and changed as I climbed out of the window. I sighed as I grabbed a half-eaten chocolate bar I happened to have in my pocket, I walked back into the school before walking into the gym as I took a bite of the chocolate.

I walked over to Evan and the guys "What happened?" I questioned, "That h2o dude fucking killed it!" I looked at Tyler as I chuckled "What?" I said acting confused "H2ODelirious appeared and performed on stage." Tyler replied "Eric?" Evan shook his head "Eric was just a fake, the real guy totally exposed him." I nodded as I watched the fangirls run around in a panic as they looked for me. Some girl entered the gym a few seconds later as she waved around a camera before running towards the other girls.

They talked for a bit before running out of the gym in a hurry, "What's up with them?" I questioned, "Probably looking for H2O." I nodded slightly as everything soon calmed down and the tryouts continued "Tess mera?" a girl walked onto the stage, she looked around the room a bit before speaking "This is for H2ODelirious." the music started as she took a deep breath

<https://youtu.be/dPRPw6_aacg>

Okay...Slightly creepy.' The other girls seemed jealous of the girl as they tried to fight over the mic "You guys wanna go to the arcade?" Tyler questioned as I thought for a moment "You guys wanna do something else?" they raised their eyebrows at me "Sure." We walked into Aenu Academy when I noticed Luke talking to some of the students, I walked over as the guys followed "Hey Jon." Luke waved I lightly smiled underneath my mask while waving back "Looks like you brought some friends."

I looked back at the guys before turning towards Luke "Yea, anyways I was wondering if you and I could help teach the guys how to dance. If you guys want to." I looked back at them. They glanced at each other before turning their attention to me "Sure." Evan said for all of them, Luke smiled "Follow us!" We entered the classroom as we did some practice and showed them what to do. "You guys are fast learners." Luke chuckled "Let try this." he started the music as we got into position. 

(Del is the one doing all the sexy and sassy dances of course(And the one taking most of the spotlight xD) (2:10 is Del and Evan c;)(Some parts after 3:30 are Luke as lead) (At the end some kids from one of Luke's classes wanted to join in)

<https://youtu.be/jl6gS2KbYkk>

I chuckled as I clapped my hands as the kids said bye and left "That was fun." I smiled when I noticed Luke smirking at me "Hey Jon, how about you and Evan do a routine together." I cocked my head to the side "Sure, why not." I shrugged "Hey, Evan." Luke called "Yea?" he questioned "How sexy can you be?" he seemed confused as Luke sighed "Jon, you mind giving them an example?" I chuckled "Sure, but how sexy do you want it to be?" He gave me a nod as I smirked "You guys still have that pole room?" he nodded as the guys looked at us in confusion. We entered a different room as I got ready, Luke started the music as I took a deep breath.

(Pretend he is wearing his normal tight black ripped jeans and mask, just with heels and no shirt or hoodie xD)

<https://youtu.be/aF1xVdR65DU>

Their faces were red "Damn..." Evan said "You definitely still know how to be sexy." Luke rubbed the back of his neck as I chuckled. I slid my shirt and hoodie back on before sliding off the heels "You guys get it?" they nodded, still hypnotized by what just happened. "Now, for the dance!" Luke smiled "Wasn't that the dance?" Evan looked dumbfounded as I chuckled before walking back to the dance room as me and Evan practiced. Once we were ready Luke turned on the music and we started. 

(Del is the guy, Evan is the girl)

<https://youtu.be/9WigDdiK_Gg>

"You're good at that." I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck "Thanks." he nodded as we took a short break before practicing a few more times. I dabbed the towel on my forehead when the headmaster entered "You guys doing some practicing for the competition?" I shook my head "Just trying to stay active and all, besides Luke we aren't doing much this year considering we don't go to this school." he nodded, "That's disappointing, I would've enjoyed it." I chuckled.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded tiredly, "Well we'll be off now, cya later Luke." We waved goodbye before leaving. "See you guys later." Tyler and the others said their goodbyes leaving me and Evan, we walked home as I looked up at the stars. I look at Evan "I had fun, thanks for coming." my smile hidden, I was suddenly pushed against the wall as soft lips met mine. My eyes widened as he pulled away "Thank you, for letting us dance and have fun." I lightly chuckled as my face flushed in embarrassment. Evan and I soon went separate ways as my mind drifted to the clouds.

"So Jon, you coming to the sleepover?" I looked at Evan and shrugged "Sure." He smiled as we headed to class.-Small skip in time- We walked into the house and everyone almost immediately turned to me "Could you teach us how to dance?" they said in union My eyes widened "Ugh-I..." "Please? We kinda thought that if you taught us, we could enter both the dance and singing competitions." I looked at them and chuckled. "That's actually a really smart idea." They smiled as we practiced.

I groaned as I rolled over, my eyes slowly fluttered open as my vision cleared. I yawned as I stood up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. I quietly opened the front door as I left, I slid my hands in my pockets and walked down the street. I entered the house as I walked into the bathroom, I slid off my clothes before turning on the shower and stepping inside.

I rubbed the towel through my wet hair before tossing it onto the floor, I slid on my shirt, socks, shoes, and fingerless gloves. I decided to work on writing some new songs for a bit before sliding the book into my backpack and walking out of the house, I tossed the bag over my shoulder as I walked into the school. There wasn't much excitement at school today other than Craig and Mini falling into the new fountain, "Hey, you guys coming over tonight? John and I came up with a game idea." Lucas said as we looked at each other. I shrugged "Why not."

Evan tossed me a beer can as we all sat down to form a sort of circle, "Okay, this is how the game goes." Lucas set an empty beer bottle in the middle and tapped it once "I'll spin the bottle, whoever it lands on has to take off a piece of clothing. You are out of the game when you only have your boxers left, the last one wearing two pieces of clothes wins fifty bucks. Also, no socks or shoes. It makes the game quicker and more fun."

Everyone seemed cool with the idea so I went along, Lucas spun the bottle and it landed on Tyler. He shrugged before sliding off his shirt and tossing it somewhere, Lucas spun the bottle again. The bottle landed on John, he smirked and slid off one of his many rings, Lucas rolled his eyes "No jewelry either." John gave him a 'Are you kidding me.' look before sighing and sliding off his shirt. He spun it again and it landed on me, I thought for a moment before sliding off my jacket.

I set it on my lap as I watched him spin it, I looked at Evan as he slid off his jacket. I internally chuckled 'We kinda have an advantage with the jackets, but Lucas isn't saying anything sooo...' The first one out was David, then Lui, Craig, John, Scott, and Tyler who we kinda had to force out of the game because he was getting too...Serious...It was me, Evan, Lucas, and Marcel left. Lucas spun the bottle, the air was tense as it slowed down.

Marcel hit the floor, "Damn it!" he stood up and walked towards the looser couch. I looked back at the others when I suddenly noticed Scotty standing up and walking over to the looser couch as well, "That fifty is all mine." I said as I gave Evan and Lucas a competitive smirk, Evan looked at Lucas "Hey he's wearing a mask, that's unfair!" I raised my hands in defense "The mask don't count for nothin'." Lucas looked at me then Evan before nodding "Technically it's not clothing so it doesn't count as any."

I still had my jeans, Evan had his and Lucas had his shirt, so it only came down to who was gonna be the last two. It started slowing down, it felt like hours until it finally stopped. I pouted as I slid off my jeans, and sat down on the looser couch. He spun it for the final time, everyone was at the edge of their seats when he sighed, obviously displeased with the outcome. Evan cheered as he held out his hand "Pay up." Lucas grabbed the fifty and handed it to him, I stood up to grab my clothes when me and Evan were pushed into a closet.

"Seven minutes in heaven! Have fun you guys!" My eyes widened as I looked at Evan, he seemed just as confused as me. The most annoying part was how small this closet was, we had some space but...My face flushed red as our...Yea, let's just say this wasn't a great position. I looked up at Evan when he suddenly lifted up my mask and pulled me onto a kiss, something about this seemed...

Different...His kisses were gentle and his lips seemed more...enticing, my tongue moved with his as we made out. He trailed down to my neck as he lightly kissed and nipped it, I would've lost myself if the guys hadn't knocked on the door.

Evan pulled away with a smirk as my face flushed red in embarrassment, I quickly lowered my mask as the door opened. I grabbed my clothes and slid them on when I noticed a certain area was excited, my face became hotter as I quickly slid my jeans on. I slid my jacket on to hide the marks as the guys gave me a confused look, "What, it was cold in there." the guys didn't seem convinced when Craig walked out of the closet shivering.

"H-He's not lying..." they looked at both of us before shrugging. The guys left not long after leaving me and Evan alone, I turned to look at Evan to say something when I was suddenly tackled to the couch. He chuckled as he lifted up my mask and lightly kissed my lips, he pulled away and got off as I stood up. "What was that for?" I questioned "Because you're cute when you're flustered." My face became hot as I huffed and crossed my arms while looking away from him, he lightly chuckled before walking closer. He pulled me into a hug as he caringly kissed my head, I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

I almost forgot...What it was like...To have someone hold you caringly, for someone to love you...The edges of my lips slightly raised into a smile as I slowly pulled away from the embrace, I looked up at Evan as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It felt a lot different than all the other kisses, it had more...Love...I pulled away as I looked into his eyes with a smirk on my lips "Have fun with that~" he gave me a confused look as I walked towards the door.

His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed his problem, "Cya!" I lowered my mask as I winked and exited the house. I walked into the house noticing there was a note on the table, I picked it up. "Dinner is in the fridge if you came back during the night, love you!" I lightly smiled as I set the note back down and traveled upstairs, I stopped at the top of the steps as I looked at my sister's room. I quietly opened the door as I peaked in noticing she wasn't in her bed, my brows furrowed as I closed the door and looked around. I looked in the studio but didn't see her.

I opened my door noticing a figure under the covers, I lightly smiled as I walked into the bedroom. I closed the door as I walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed as I moved the hair from her face. "You were forced to grow up because we had shitty parents and I was a stupid brother who was determined to drown myself in my work...I could spend my whole life trying to pay you back but it'll never be enough." I said quietly when her eyes slowly fluttered open. "You don't need to pay me back for anything, I just did what any sibling would do for their stubborn older sibling. Given I am younger though, now shut up and give me a hug."

I lightly chuckled as I accepted her embrace, "You've always been an idiot big brother, that's just how you are." I lightly smiled "And you've always been an overprotective younger sister, really, how did our roles switch like this?" we separated as she chuckled and looked at me in confusion "So, you have a good time?~ my brows furrowed when she pointed to a spot on her neck, my eyes widened as I put a hand over the hickey. "So, a girl get super hot with you?" The silence spoke volumes as her eyes widened and her face heated up "A guy??" my face heated up as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh.my...YES!" I looked at her in confusion "Sorry, I'm just eek!" she giggled "So? What's he like? What's his name?" I avoided her eyes "It's ugh...Evan..." she looked at me for a few seconds when her nose started bleeding. "Ugh...You okay??" She nodded "I didn't expect him to be gay...Damn it's true, the hot ones are always gay." she pouted as I chuckled "So, top or bottom?" I looked at her in confusion as she rolled her eyes "Who's top and who's bottom?" my eyes widened as my face heated up.

"H-How would I know that?!? We haven't...I...He..." she chuckled "You seem like a bottom boy to me." I gave her a 'What the fuck man.' look when I remembered that day (The day he jerked off to Evan in school and imagined Evan doing it.) I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head as my thoughts wandered. "Hey I'll leave if you want to jerk off, just don't get it on the covers or you'll have to wash it." I removed the blanket as I glared at her. She raised her hands up in defense as she quickly left, I sighed as I tried to drift off.


	4. Performance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet, here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting time, lots going on and not much motivation lately, finally managed to get myself to continue so here ya go!

I walked up to the mic with a calm breath as I started the music,

<https://youtu.be/9qKQ3O5J1bk>

I sighed before pulling my mask back down. I stopped the recording as I walked out and spent some time editing it before uploading the last of my saved songs. I packed a pair of clothes as I traveled downstairs, I walked out of the house as I walked into Aenu Academy everyone looked at me as they whispered to each other. "Hey Jon, you gonna join the class?" Luke asked as I shook my head "Just gonna use the poles for a bit." he nodded "Make sure to clean up after." I waved bye as I entered the room. I took a deep breath before sighing and changing, I turned the speaker on as I connected my phone to it, I put on a playlist before starting.

(He's just wearing his boxers and mask)

<https://youtu.be/JXfIysFYIXs>

I slid on some heels before continuing.

<https://youtu.be/6gtPpGHAD5M>

I suddenly looked at the door noticing Evan, my face flushed slightly as I grabbed a towel while taking off the heels, "So how long have you been there?" I questioned "I thought you would've noticed with all of the spinning you were doing." he replied as I lightly chuckled "I focus more on the dancing than who's in the room." I said "Obviously, since you apparently didn't see me standing here since the first song." he said as I rubbed the back of my neck "Oh...Yea." I said in thought "What're you doing?" Evan questioned my actions "Well, you came all this way so why not sit back and watch~ I smirked underneath my mask as I started the music.

<https://youtu.be/KyJQt6pd6Rk>

I slid down the pole when lips suddenly connected with mine, 'When did he-?' "Was I _too_ sexy?" I said while lightly chuckling into the kiss "There's no such thing as being _too_ sexy." he said with a smirk as I pulled away, my hands sliding up the pole "You sure about that?~ I questioned as he smirked "Yeah~ he replied while moving closer when the door suddenly opened. I quickly slid my mask down as I climbed up the pole, Luke stopped at the door as he looked at me and Evan. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he questioned while glancing back and forth at us "Nope, just doing some training." I replied as I looked down at Evan "You? Training? That's new." Luke chuckled as I rolled my eyes before "Walking" down the pole.

Luke tossed me my bag "Looks like you need a shower. " he noted, "I could say the same for you." I said while pointing to his shirt which looked like he had jumped in a lake or something. He rubbed the back of his neck as we walked to the showers, we talked about the competition and how the singers and dancers were doing and who was the best so far. "I'd say H2ODelirious might win for the music academy, he's crazy good and has some pretty crazy fans." I chuckled, "I don't know, you could give him a run for his money Evan." "Really?" I lightly nodded as we entered the showers.

I tossed my bag onto the bench as I slid my boxers off and twirled them on my finger before flinging them to Evan, I turned my head to wink at him before walking into one of the shower stalls. I washed off the sweat with soap before turning off the shower and walking out, "Mind handing me a towel?" I wiped the water from my mask with my hands as I looked at Evan who seemed to be...Distracted...I lightly chuckled while rolling my eyes and grabbing a towel. I dried myself off before tying the towel around my waist, Luke walked out of the shower "Towel please?" I nodded before tossing him one.

I grabbed the clothes from my bag before sliding them on, Luke left early leaving me and Evan. We walked out of the Academy and headed to my house, we entered the house and traveled upstairs when Evan looked over to the studio room. "What's in that room?" I glanced at it 'I could just say my sister likes to sing...' "A studio..." I replied "Like for singing?" he questioned as I shrugged "Yeah, I guess." I said uninterested yet kinda worried as he walked over to the door before opening it, he seemed taken aback by something "Do you use this room a lot?" I shrugged "I guess, why?" I responded in confusion "Because it smells like you, cologne, and sweat." he held his nose as I rubbed the back of my neck while lightly chuckling. I followed him into the room as he looked around in surprise "For a guy who doesn't sing, this is pretty impressive." I chuckled.

'Shit, what if he figures it out?' I thought "So what do you wanna do?" Evan questioned as he glanced at me before walking over and lifting my mask just below my nose as he pulled me into a kiss, 'Why am I not surprised.' I lightly chuckled as I kissed back. I pulled away as I patted his chest before walking into my bedroom, I stretched before lowering my mask and climbing into my bed. "I'm going to bed, you can stay the night if you want." I looked over at Evan who stood at the door, "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled "Yea, see you." my smile hid underneath my mask as he closed the door and left.

I looked at the tv as I sighed, "There are about three weeks until the competition, everyone is getting anxious. Mostly because they're worried about themselves and if I'm going to show up." I laid back, my arms resting under my head as I stared up at the ceiling. 'I don't know if I should, I'd kinda feel bad for the other singers if I steal the spotlight. And I don't wanna have fans try climbing on stage and pulling at me to find out who I am...' I grimaced at the thought as I sighed before turning onto my side and drifting off.

It's already been two weeks, Evan has been dragging me around trying to help them with their songs. I huffed as I fell onto the bed in exhaustion as I sighed, 'I need to come up with some songs as well...' I tiredly sat back up before standing. 

I traveled to the studio as I sat down in the chair before grabbing a pencil and a blank sheet of paper, I tapped the eraser on my lip as I bit the inside of my bottom lip in thought. I sighed as I set the pencil down and leaned back in my chair, I spun around in the chair for a bit before stopping and turning on the small tv that hung on the wall in the corner above me. 

"The competition is in seven days and the question on everyone's minds is, "Will the notorious H2ODelirious be there?" we are currently at Capitol Academy with the headmaster to hopefully answer this question. "Sir, do you think H2ODelirious will come to this year's competition?" The woman questioned as she moved the microphone over to his face, "Yes, I do think that he will take part in the event this year. 

He hasn't gone to this event in two years, he's probably ready to let go and singing in his studio wouldn't be enough for him. This might just be the best performance ever." I sighed as I turned the television off, "So? Are you?" I spun around as I looked at the camera my sister held.

"I don't know..." I looked away from her "Oh c'mon! It's been two years! I wanna see you destroy the competition!" I rubbed the back of my neck as I sighed "Fine fine fine." I sat up as I started writing hearing a victorious "Yes!" behind me. I started putting together the music as I sent it to the school's speaker playlist, I sighed as I made a few more before doing the same. 

'I can't believe she convinced me.' I lightly chuckled as I shook my head, I stood up as I walked out of the studio. I walked into my bedroom as I collapsed onto the bed 'So...Tired...' I let out a deep sigh as I drifted off.

I bit my lip as I paced around in the hallway with my hands in my hoodie pockets, "Hey Jon, what's up?" I looked up at Luke as he walked over "I need you to do something for me." I played with my fingers as he rested his hands on his hips telling me he'd listen. "You can do that right?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor before sighing and nodding "Yea I can." 

I smiled as I pulled him into a hug "Great thanks! I really owe you one!" I let go as I waved goodbye before running off. I huffed as I walked into the giant "arena" I looked around when I noticed Evan and the others heading behind the stage, I looked over at the other side noticing the dance kids getting ready and the judges on the other side in the middle ready to watch. 

'I'm guessing the headmaster is gonna ask me to perform first as an introduction and then the dance academy's headmaster is gonna have his top students go. He's probably hoping I'll be here and that I'll knock them out of the park with my singing.' I sighed as I hid for a while until everyone started entering. 

Parents, siblings, cameramen, they all started entering and getting ready. I noticed some of my fans had created a separate area decorated with signs and stickers, I lightly chuckled as parents and siblings started taking their seats. The headmasters started preparing their speeches as the cameramen looked around and readied their cameras, the speakers suddenly came on.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this year's competition! To start today's event we will have both headmasters give their short inspirational speeches." The music academy's headmaster was the first to speak, "I hope everyone enjoys themselves and does the best they can, show your parents and siblings what you came to our schools to do and how far you have and will go. Let's have a fair, honest, and fun competition."

Everyone clapped and cheered as he walked off the stage, Mr. Parks walked up to his mic as he gave his speech. Everyone clapped and cheered as one of the judges spoke, "May we have H2ODelirious start us off with his performance for the music academy?" everyone started whispering to each other as they all looked around. 

I huffed before pulling the hood over my head as I walked out into the huge open area, a spotlight suddenly shined on me as my fans started cheering and the cameras started staring. 'This might've been a mistake...' I swallowed my fears as I walked up to the music side and climbed onto the stage, I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked up to the mic. The music started playing as I grabbed the mic and mic stand before slightly moving my face away from the mic to take a deep breath. I turned my face back to the mic as I started singing.

<https://youtu.be/k9ho75i6mg4>

The crowd started singing along half-way through the song and it ended with everyone standing up cheering and clapping, once things had calmed down one of the other judges spoke "May we hear another song from you? If you don't mind that is." I thought for a moment before nodding. The music started to play as I took a deep breath.

(Instead of Austin imagine he says Delirious)

<https://youtu.be/nU_Zvl1ffqY>

I noticed everyone seemed surprised by the song, I bit my bottom lip as I walked off of the stage. I bolted before my fangirls could get me. I huffed out a sigh as I slid my mask back down and changed out my hoodies, I walked out of the closet as I leaned against the wall and watched.

"Judges, your votes?" the speaker asked as they all held up the "ten" sign "Forty points to the music academy!" the speaker announced as everyone clapped "Well then, may we see the dancer's performance next?" another judge said as I smirked. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned my head noticing Luke and the others, "He said it's fine, we better hurry." I nodded as I followed them. 

We climbed onto the dance stage as some of the students looked at us in confusion, I looked at the others as we got into position.

<https://youtu.be/5Gjtt50p4yM>

Luke and Tyler pulled me and Evan behind the curtains, Lui going past us through the curtains as they took off our shirts "Hey hey hey! What's going on?" I questioned as Luke tossed me and Evan a pair of white shorts "Just put them on." he replied as I sighed. I heard Lui's voice on the speakers saying something about gay pride or something. Luke suddenly said something to Evan before handing him a metal hula hoop and pushing him back out through the curtains, "You remember how to dance with the hula hoop right?" 

I nodded slightly, still unsure about his plans. "Good, now go get him." He pushed me out, I slowly walked over to Evan as the music started.

<https://youtu.be/YtnJUS30olE>

I panted as I looked up at Evan, my face suddenly heated up as he pulled me with him back behind the curtains. The crowd cheered as Evan handed Luke the hula hoop before dragging me with him, he pushed me against the wall as he pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back, I lightly chuckled against the kiss as I placed my forehead against his.

"That was certainly a surprise." He smirked and chuckled "I'm surprised you didn't get embarrassed half-way through and run off." I shook my head "The minute the music started and Luke pushed me out there the performance began, can't leave the fans disappointed." he pulled me into another kiss when the speakers came on again "Next is Evan Fong." 

I stopped "You should get going." he slightly groaned in annoyance as he continued to peck my lips. "If you don't leave now you'll never be able to perform" he sighed as he changed and ran off. I chuckled and shook my head as I lowered my mask and brushed my hand through my colorfully powdered hair, I shook the powder off as I walked out to watch Evan's performance.

<https://youtu.be/CB9DBNBRToc>

I clapped as Evan climbed off the stage and walked over to me, "Nice hair." I chuckled as he shook his head "Same to you." I smiled at him "Let’s go wash up in the school showers, Luke brought us some extra clothes.” I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before sighing and lightly chuckling as I followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short, I have more Ideas just need to work on them :3


	5. Elites and Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hella wholesome and hot content, and plot, of course.

We watched the other performances, some catching our eyes more than others. It was quite eventful, even after. Since Tyler insisted that we all go out, we first stopped at the burger place Evan had mentioned months ago when we first met, the burgers were actually really surprisingly good. Then we went to the arcade nearby and had a lot of fun, me and Evan put our tickets together and he bought a giant teddy bear. I was surprised they even sold teddy bears that big in arcades, at the end of the night we all went to a bar and had some drinks. A few more drinks later and Craig was drunkenly cuddling against Tyler's arm, Marcel was hitting on some chick, Lui and David were having a conversation in some corner booth, Anthony was passed out in the booth, and John was flirting with the bartender.

Me and Evan sat and watched the chaos as we talked and drank, I rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to him talk. “That was an interesting performance by Delirious, what do you think will happen next? We did participate in both the dance and singing, maybe it’ll be a tie.” I chuckled “I don’t think there has ever been a tie, so I doubt it, but it’s not impossible.” I replied as he hummed, I yawned as me and Evan rallied all of the children together before tossing them into some taxies. Evan decided to drive us since he was still pretty sober, he asked if I wanted him to drop me off at my house or not. I shrugged before texting my sister "If you don't mind." I said as I showed him the text, he smiled softly as he shook his head. "I don't mind at all." He replied as we drove to his house.

I climbed out of the car as I followed Evan into the house, I slid off my shoes as he grabbed me a glass of water before leading me upstairs. I took a drink of the water before setting it down on the nightstand, I yawned before sliding off my jeans and climbing into the bed. Evan joined as his arm wrapped around my waist, I smiled softly before drifting off.

I slowly blinked my eyes open as I snuggled closer to Evan, a smile forming on my lips as I listened to his steady heartbeat. 'I need to upload those songs today.' I sighed as I sat up and climbed out of bed, I slid on my jeans as I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. I had already set it up to upload so I simply pressed a few things on my phone as I made some breakfast, I decided to put on some music while I did so. Choosing it'd be better than silence. 

<https://youtu.be/spZRDkt4fmY>

I hummed along as I flipped the pancake, I slid it onto a plate, and poured more batter into the pan. I felt arms wrap around my waist as Evan rested his head on my shoulder, "Pancakes?" he hummed as I flipped it. "Do we have classes today?" He questioned as I nodded "Better hurry and get ready, the pancakes won't go anywhere." I said as he turned his face into the crevis of my neck and kissed it, "Yeah but you might." he said in a pouty tone as I chuckled and slid the final pancake onto the plate. I set the pan and spatula down when Evan suddenly picked me up "Whoa!" I gasped in surprise as he carried me upstairs. "But the pancakes!" I whined as he chuckled "Like you said, they won't go anywhere." he replied as I pouted, before slowly smiling and kissing his cheek. 

After showering and eating we headed to school, the others were most likely going to be skipping today. Other than John, me, and Evan, everyone got completely wasted. I doubt they'll even wake up until the afternoon. We entered the school, one of my newly released songs playing, and a lot of commotion coming from down the hall. We walked towards the crowd as my eyes widened. "The Primes??" I whispered in confused shock, "The Primes??? You're kidding me, those are the best of the best?" Evan questioned as I nodded "I heard that every year they visit to find new talent to join them, then that means the Elites are also at the dance academy." I thought for a moment when the crowd suddenly started splitting in front of us, a lady walked towards us. Her hands on her hips and her eyes scanning our every worth, I felt her eyes focused on me a bit more but she also sent some interested looks towards Evan. 

She stopped in front of us as her attention turned towards me, "Hm, you have the air of a singer and a dancer...Do you maybe have a song or two that I could listen to?" she questioned as I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head "Sorry, I'm not much of a singer. Don't know why you say I have "The air" of one." I slightly chuckled as she stared at me with sharp eyes, her attention slowly drifted from me to Evan as she studied him more "Interesting, someone who doesn't sing yet has the air of a singer And dancer, and someone with the air of, Everything maybe? Multiple things?" She seemed genuinely confused by us, which, understandable. But she seems dangerous, how could she tell I'm a singer and was a dancer? And what's with this whole "The air of" thing, probably best to stay away from her. I glanced behind her at the other Primes noticing one guy, in particular, staring at me, like he could see through me yet he's not able to see something he wants to.

'Matter of fact, all of these guys seem pretty dangerous, better get away before anything gets revealed.' I motioned for Evan to follow as we walked to our lockers, "That was...Weird." he said as I nodded "I felt like the guy behind her was going to stare holes straight through me." I replied as I grabbed my books and followed him to our first class.

"That was weird, I couldn't see what he really was. It was just a mix of emotions and a painfully secretive atmosphere, his buddy was pretty easy to read through. Singer, but he also had a somewhat mixed feeling." Ava nodded as she looked back over towards the two "I'm intrigued. I wonder what secrets he might have, you think he might actually be. _Him_?" she questioned as I shrugged "Who knows, he could just be an interesting dude." the other three questioned what happened as the bell rang, everyone headed to class as we prepared for our assignments. 

Me and Evan were sitting in class when the teacher talked about how the Primes were here and how they are going to be testing and looking out for unique talent. Also about how they are going to give personal lessons and give whomever, a position in the Primes. I wasn't very interested in it since I had already visited the Elites before, though everyone else seemed ecstatic. The teacher motioned for the Primes to enter as they lined up at the front of the class, their eyes scanning over everyone in the room but most staying on me and Evan. It felt slightly uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting, but I did my best to ignore it. Class flew by fairly quickly, along with all the other classes. And before I knew it I was walking from my house over to the dance academy, I entered the school as I noticed Luke talking to some of the Elites. I smirked as I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck while jumping onto his back, he immediately caught me as he glanced back at me. 

"Hey Jon." He smiled as I nodded back "So the Primes and Elites came to visit this year huh?" I said as he nodded, the Elites seemed kind of confused by me as they shared glances. 'Seems like they got new Elites, they aren't the same ones I remember.' I thought "Who's this?" One of them spoke up "Ah, this is Jonathan. He used to dance here with me and our old friends, wouldn't have won any of the trophies we have if it wasn't for him." he said as I got off of his back while awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck "Nah Luke, it was everyone. All the work we put into winning, our practice. Without anyone, we wouldn't have been able to win a thing." I replied as he smiled softly at me.

"Well, if he's as good as you say he is. Why don't we have a practice?" Said the girl wearing a black crop-top with bleached spots, black leggings, and a black cap with the words "Elite" on it, 'Ego anyone? 'Cause it seems like she's got plenty.' I thought as a smile appeared on my face "Sure! Sounds fun." They seemingly decided the dance rooms in the school were too small and took us to the Elite building, which, to my surprise. Had had a crazy remodeling, Luke seemed in awe as we were led to the large dance room. A few of them stood to the side as the girl stood in the middle "Alright, since you are apparently that good. You can lead today's practice, we will follow you." She said in a cocky tone while smirking, I shrugged "Alright, do I get to pick the song then?" I questioned as she thought for a moment "We'll have Hase pick the song." she motioned as the guy covered in tats stood up. Once he was done we got into position as he told Luke to take over the music.

Once everyone was ready, it began.

(Del is leading at first then its just the other Elites dancing on the other three)

<https://youtu.be/4Usksafym40>

I clapped and chuckled as the girl seemed a bit confused, "Another, you'll lead again." She said as she picked a song, I shrugged and got into position as the music started once again.

(Del leading, Elite girl leading, del is the guy on the left of her. Elites, Elite solo.)

<https://youtu.be/gbA3xKIzg0s>

I chuckled "That was fun, you guys are quick to pick up on my movements. Really impressive." I smiled as the others nodded, "I must say, you are also quite good. To come up with a dance choreography in that short amount of time." One of the others said in admiration "Ah, well when I was bored I used to practice choreography for a lot of different songs. So I just use those and switch the movements depending on the song." He still seemed quite impressed, "Well anyways, I should probably get going." I said as they nodded. I said my goodbyes to Luke and the others before leaving, 'I could pre-record some songs to release ooor.' I smirked as I headed home. I grabbed a camera as I set up the music track and tested my mic, I started the stream as people started flooding in. People started spamming the chat so I put it on slow mode, I typed some stuff before fixing the camera at an angle that only showed the lower half of my face. I slid my mask off as I positioned myself in front of the mic, I started the music track as I sang.

[https://youtu.be/kLkTUpzMPrE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLkTUpzMPrE)

I smiled as I looked through the chat, everyone was going crazy. It always gives me a thrill when I know people enjoy my music, so I continued. Switching the track I fixed the mic a bit as I started.

[https://youtu.be/fB8TyLTD7EE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB8TyLTD7EE)

I took a breath as I looked at the chat, "Can you sing something sad?" I hummed as I scrolled through the different tracks I had saved before finding one. I chose it and pressed a few things before starting, I grabbed the mic as I slowly swayed to the music.

[https://youtu.be/ownPILUah_8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ownPILUah_8)

I brushed my hand through my hair as I changed the track again I put my index and middle finger up at the camera, saying I was going to do two more songs. I pressed a few other things before taking a deep breath and starting the music.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjEAXunPSFI>

I looked at the chat noticing a bunch of heart emojis and "That was so beautiful." comments, I smiled as I put my index finger up and walked away from the camera. I grabbed my mask and slid it on as I exited the studio and knocked on my sister's door, "Yeah?? What is it?" she questioned as I opened the door "C'mon, you always wanted to sing in front of a live audience. Nows your chance." I smirked as I grabbed her "W-Wait, What!?" I pulled her into the studio as I shushed her. I placed her in front of the mic and gave her two thumbs-ups, she looked at me nervously as I started the music. She took a deep breath before starting.

(Del is clipping and editing/mixing on the side while they both sing)

<https://youtu.be/3wFCQ9A-wvE>

I smiled at her as her face heated up, "Seriously, I never understand you." She whispered with a chuckle. "Hey, you made that song yourself, and you always wanted to sing it with someone and get it noticed. Figured this would be the perfect time." I whispered back with a smile as I hugged her. "You have always wanted to sing, might as well live your dream. I make enough money for the both of us, so it's your turn to pursue what you want." I pulled back as I noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you." She sniffled as I pulled her into another hug, I pressed a kiss to her forehead as she went back to her room. I slid my mask off and went back to the mic and camera, I smiled and waved towards it as I looked at the chat "Who was that girl??" "Does he have a girlfriend?!?" "He sounds so sweet!!" "She sounds beautiful!" "Are they together?!?" "His smile is so sweet!!" "Ahhh! They seem so cute together!!" I lightly chuckled as I typed in the chat "Y'all chill, she's my sister, please support her as she starts her music career!" I sent as the chat went crazy. "He has a sister!?!" "Omg! His sister looks so hot!" "Love sibling bonds like these." 

I couldn't stop smiling at the positive feedback she was getting, I waved at the camera one more time before ending the stream. I slid my mask back on as I re-checked that the stream ended, I grabbed the camera and put it up as I uploaded the first song I sang and sent the last one to my sister. Attaching a note telling her it was already mixed and everything, all she had to do was create an account and upload it. I stood up and walked out of the studio as I knocked on my sister's door, "Come in!" I opened the door as I smiled at her "Wanna go out to dinner?" I questioned as her face lit up "Anything is good if it means I don't have to cook!" she said as I chuckled "Better get ready." I noted as I put on a suit and looked in the mirror, I hummed as I slid my mask off. I slid it back on then repeated, I sighed as I set it down on the table and softly smiled at it. 

I walked out of my room as I bit the inside of my lip, I looked around a bit before grabbing the flowers I had hid in the closet. I stood in front of her door until it opened, she closed it behind her and turned only to stop and stare. "I- It might be a bit much but, It's a special day. For multiple reasons." I rubbed the back of my neck as I glanced at her noticing her eyes tearing up again, she pulled me into a hug. Her black dress flowing with her movements, "You remembered?" she questioned as I nodded "It's your birthday, and also the day mom passed away." she sniffled before pulling away and wiping the bottom edges of her eyes as to not ruin her makeup. She looked back up at me with a smile "You definitely look older." she said as I chuckled "Shall we?" I questioned as she nodded. "Moms grave, then her favorite restaurant?" She questioned as I smiled and nodded "Of course." I handed her the bouquet as I lightly pressed my arm to my chest and moved my elbow a bit, she obliged to grab on as we walked outside and to the car.

I opened the door and slightly bowed "M'lady." She lightly chuckled "Thank you, kind sir." She slightly lifted her dress in a bow before entering, I carefully closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat as I looked over at Layla. Before starting the car and driving off. I stopped at the graveyard as I climbed out, I opened the door for her as I stretched out my hand which she happily accepted. I helped her out as I closed the door behind her, we walked down the pathway before stopping at the familiar grave. Layla looked at me with a soft smile before crouching down and setting the bouquet in front of the stone, she stood back up as I wrapped my arm around her. "Mom would be proud." I said as Layla looked up at me "She'd be proud of both of us." she said before hugging me. 

"Jonathan...? Layla?" I heard a voice from behind us, it seemed strangely familiar. I turned my head as my eyes widened, I turned to face the person. Layla seemed in shock as well, my words were stuck in my throat as I stared at the person. A few minutes passed before I finally managed to choke out some words, _"D-Dad?"_


	6. Past and Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

I blinked a few times as the person got closer, ‘Wait, no. He looks very similar but it isn’t dad, he looks younger and less bulky than dad was. Then...Is this the kid he had with the other woman?’ He rubbed the back of his neck “Ah, no. Sorry, I get told I look and sound a lot like him. My name's Jake.” He greeted as I nodded “I’m guessing our dad told you about us?” I questioned as he replied with a nod.

“Is there, someplace we can sit and talk?” He questioned as I glanced at Layla, she looked up at me and nodded with a slight smile. I returned my attention back to Jake as I nodded “Sure, we were just about to go to dinner. You can come along if you want.” he seemed a bit unsure but agreed anyways.

I pulled out the chair for Layla as she thanked me, I nodded and sat down before glancing over the menu. I inquired Jake to speak, he took a deep breath before starting. “Dad passed away two days ago...Which is when he told me about you guys, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry he never visited or even sent letters. And that his only regret was leaving you guys all those years ago.” 

He said, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. I processed the information as I glanced over at my sister who had streams of tears flowing down her face, I handed her some tissues as I looked back at Jake. “Thanks, Jake. For letting us know, I may never forgive him for walking out on us. But it feels better knowing he regretted it, if you mind. Where was he buried?” I questioned as he shook his head “Mom had him cremated and put in a jar, it was his wish before he died.”

I wasn’t entirely surprised, he did say he thought it was better than having bugs eating away at his dead flesh. Which I guess that’s understandable, wouldn’t want to possibly be reincarnated, and know that your previous body is rotting with bugs. I felt a shiver down my spine ‘Gross.’ I was surprised however, that I felt as sad as I did. I may not be showing it right now but when he told me about dad my heart nearly shattered, I’m still just trying to pick up the pieces so I can be strong for my sister.

She barely remembers dad, didn’t even remember him leaving. But she really loved him, she would sometimes blame dad for the situation we were in years ago, broke, barely managing. But she always came to love him again, forgiving him for leaving, saying he still loves us and regretted leaving. I guess she was right, I’ve always regretted leaving her after mom died. I had been just like dad, I left Layla on her own, fending for herself as I selfishly pursued something to distract me.

Yet even then, when I came back. She accepted me with open arms, even thanking me for being okay and coming back. Even now I still hate myself for that, but she insists that I gained something from leaving and that it helped us both through mom’s death. I guess we both needed some alone time to figure things out, I’m only glad my sister was alright. 

After eating and talking Jake left, saying he had a flight in the morning and that he would come to visit and send letters. I think Layla was really happy, maybe Jake coming here and telling us about dad helped her know that she wasn’t wrong. And maybe also that he was a great dad to Jake, on our way home we decided to watch dad's favorite movie and eat ice cream to reminisce and maybe also mourn.

I yawned and stretched as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I climbed out of bed as I showered and changed. I looked at my mask for a few seconds before glancing in the mirror, I shrugged as I set it on the dresser and walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag before peaking into my sister's room, I smiled softly before slowly closing the door. I made a quick stop at the studio and uploaded one of the songs from yesterday's live, I nodded in satisfaction before making my way out of the house. I was slightly unsure about not wearing my mask since I’d had it on for so long, but it felt nice to feel the wind on my face. 

I made my way into the school as I got a lot of looks from everyone, not to mention a lot of whispers. ‘Geez, I know I’ve never taken off my mask but- Oh...It’s probably because people think I’m a new student, I guess someone's appearance does change a bit when they always normally wear a mask. I glanced around when I noticed Evan and some of the others talking by their lockers, I smiled as I walked towards them “Hey guys!” I waved as they looked at me. 

Some in surprise, others confusion. “Jon?” Evan questioned as I nodded “Yep! I guess wearing a mask all the time makes it hard for people to recognize you when you aren’t wearing it.” I lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. “Yeah, not to mention it makes your voice clearer.” I nodded “Anything new today? Besides the mask?” I questioned as they shook their heads. “A few people have already been chosen by some of the Primes,” Evan informed me.

“Really? Cool, anyone notable?” I questioned in interest “Well, one of the guys chose Delirious.” he replied as I raised an eyebrow “Really? I’m not surprised but how will he coach him if no one knows who he is?” I questioned “Apparently he’s trying to figure out who he is on his own, and the bet is that if he does actually figure it out. Delirious has to go to the Prime’s building and watch some of them sing then come up with his own song.” I was skeptical.

“Really, that’s it? Is he going to reveal Delirious’ identity if he does actually find out?” I questioned as he shrugged “He never said anything about revealing his identity, only about the bet.” I hummed. ‘Seems interesting, this guy isn’t going to super analyze things is he?’ I internally sighed as we went to class.

There wasn’t much new besides the constant talk of me not wearing my signature mask, it was just...Another normal day. I don’t really know what I expected honestly, it was nearing the end of the day when the speakers came on. “Attention everyone, especially you Delirious. I have found out who you are and what you look like, now if you have heard about the bet. I expect you to be at the Prime’s building after school, if you don’t believe me and decide not to come. I will release a letter of your last name every hour until you oblige the bet.

‘This asshole, I didn’t ever agree to the bet. I don’t know if this guy is lying but it’d be bold if he was.’ I leaned against the wall waiting for him to continue. “And as for proof so you believe I’m not trying to trick you, the first letter of your last name is D, right?” I froze for a second, ‘Hold up, there are plenty of people here with D as the first letter of their last name.’ “Do you really want to take the chance of not believing me? Go ahead, just make sure to check the site I sent everyone every hour. Because each letter will be revealed until you decide to pay a visit, and don’t worry about the fans. Just come through the ' _backway_ ’” 

I heard the smirk in his voice, ‘If the Prime’s building is somewhat similar to the Elites building then they both have secret backway entrances so fans don’t mob them, he knows I would know that. No doubt, he knows. I waited until school ended before walking out with everyone else, I took a detour to grab my mask before going in through the backway of the building. ‘Why does everything involving my identity have to be used in some way to get to me.’ I sighed as I glanced at the camera in the corner of the room.

I ignored it as I entered the elevator, once the elevator stopped I exited. Immediately being greeted by the Primes and a few other people who I assumed were the ones the others chose, I hid my masked face the best I could as I noticed they were kind of freaking out at the fact that I was here. “Nice to finally meet you in person, sorry for the force.” I sighed “Nothing new.” I replied noticing the slight pause in the die-hard fans’ movements. I followed the guy to the studio as he introduced me to the others, I simply waved as he went through everything.

The first to go up was one of the "selections" (The ones to be chosen by the Primes) Rebecca, she turned on the music before glancing at me and starting.

<https://youtu.be/eJqzm-_Hu1I>

'I'm guessing the genres are going to be diverse.' I glanced as Mason, another selection, stood up and traded spots with Rebecca. He changed the track and started after giving a quick glance, to who I assumed was the Prime who chose him. 

<https://youtu.be/_sOpCaq6JKA>

I watched as the last two sang before it was my turn, I hummed "Mind if I borrow the studio for a bit?" I asked Dustin, the guy who technically blackmailed me. He nodded as I closed the door and pressed a button to silence the room, I mixed some stuff, recorded some lines, found and edited a track, and wrote some lines.

"Do you think he'll actually be able to make a song that quickly?" Jessy questioned as I crossed my arms and watched him work, "Who knows, but we'll find out soon enough." I replied as I glanced over at the four selections who watched in awe as Delirious worked.

It took a bit longer than expected, but I saw no one complaining. I unmuted the room as I gave them a thumbs-up before starting.

<https://youtu.be/4M51qaCORyE>

I noticed the surprised looks on their faces as I softly chuckled, "Hey, if you don't mind. I have a song I made that I would love for you to sing." Lily, one of the selections asked. I smiled "Sure, just let me go over the lyrics and listen to the beat." Her face brightened as she nodded, after some pre-recorded lines. I was ready, "Hey, you guys don't happen to have a stage do you?" I questioned Dustin as he nodded. After a bit of setting up, I had taken off my mask and set it behind stage and was standing out on stage with a mic as the others looked up at me. Lily signaled with a thumbs-up as I copied the action, she nodded and started the music.

<https://youtu.be/yy0BEv6_Svk>

I lifted my head allowing some light to shine onto my face as I winked at Rebecca who had her phone out taking a video, I moved out of the light as I continued singing.

I smirked as I saw the blushes on their faces, I put my mask back on and listened to them sing a bit more before deciding to leave. "C-can I get your autograph?" Lily and the other three stood in a line with posters or books, I rubbed the back of my neck as I shrugged "Sure." I chuckled softly as I grabbed the pen and signed their things, it was...Interesting, I'm basically a mystery so I've never experienced things like this. Mostly just die-hard fangirls trying to chase after me whenever I show up, I waved them goodbye before sneaking out through the backway. 

I sighed as I made my way home, I took off my mask as I entered the house. I entered the kitchen when someone suddenly covered my eyes, "Layla, haha very funny." I said as I grabbed her wrists when- "Not Layla~" He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine, I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth as he nibbled on my ear lobe. "Evan- We're in the hallway-" I felt him tie the blindfold as he smirked against my ear. "And?~ Your sister is staying the night at a friend's~" I gulped, my mouth was dry as I felt his hands travel down my body. I shivered at the touch as he led me somewhere, it was awkward since I stumbled a bit but that wasn't surprising since the current situation made my legs feel weak.

I listened as he sat down and carefully pulled me with him, I think I was currently sitting on his lap. Unsure of what he was doing, I listened to him as I slightly stood up to move my legs onto the couch. I sat back down as his hand slid under my shirt, I grabbed onto his arm when he nibbled on my neck. His other hand moved to grab something, after a few seconds music started playing. 

<https://youtu.be/dHYCN-aCZtQ>

I would be laughing if I wasn't too busy blushing as Evan got bolder with his actions, 'Does all this have to do with me deciding not to wear my mask today? He did seem a bit starstruck this morning.' I thought, I removed my hand from his wrist and wrapped it around to the back of his head as I leaned my head back. "Did, something happen?" I questioned as he nibbled on my ear lobe again, he chuckled softly "Not really, I'm just happy." he whispered as to not hurt my eardrum, "Happy I decided to not wear my mask?" I questioned. "That, and. The fact that I met you," he smiled as I felt my face heat up and a small smile form on my face. "Such the charmer," I chuckled as he grabbed my chin. He turned my head as I felt his lips on mine, "Only for you~" he whispered under his breath. 

I lightly scratched the back of his head when the music suddenly changed.

<https://youtu.be/EwAajOtfNT8>

We both froze "Pffff!" me and Evan broke down laughing as he turned off the "music" I took off my blindfold as I wiped the tear from my eye, I smiled at him. "Well, there's no hot tub. But we definitely aren't five feet apart, and we are gay." I said as he chuckled, "So what's for dinner?" he questioned as I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him. "I don't know, why don't you help me with that." I smiled as he nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been working on some other stories and work, also sorry for any misspelling or mess-ups, my motivation really comes at the worst times of the night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter none-the-less and stay tuned for more!


	7. Update ~Discontinued~ for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the future and beyond.

Heya guys, sorry for not updating this story in a long while, to say the least, I’ve lost the motivation to continue this story. I know, I’m sorry if you really enjoyed it so far. But I’ve lost where I want to take this story and I don’t feel like I’m doing this story justice. I might come back and re-write it in the future, but for now it sadly won’t have a continued chapter or end. Thanks for supporting this story, I hope I can come back in the future and truly do right by this story. 

Have a wonderful morning/day/night! C:


End file.
